


Collide

by YamatosSenpai



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Daughter Relationship, Japanese Culture, Light BDSM, M/M, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/pseuds/YamatosSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby Brooks Jr., talented, handsome, and rich, is an international idol. On an extended publicity tour in Japan, Barnaby's world collides with Kotetsu Kaburagi's, a local shop owner and single father. This mini-series is stylized like a yaoi manga, fast-paced, quirky and just a touch of cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Kotetsu dialed the phone quickly, his fingers punching the numbers on the clunky, cordless phone. The other line began to ring and he gripped the phone anxiously.

“Oh no!” Kaede cried out, sinking onto the stool beside Kotetsu. She swiped the screen of Kotetsu’s cellphone and dropped it on the counter. She buried her face in her hands, resting against the glass counter with a sob. “I’m caller 67…”

“Ah, Kaede, I’m sorry,” Kotetsu murmured, combing his free hand through her short, brown hair. “Maybe next time…”

“This wouldn’t happen if we could just _buy_ the tickets!” Kaede complained, tears falling from her eyes.

“It’s so hard being 9,” Kotetsu whispered, propping the phone against the crook of his neck and shoulder. And he meant it, in a non-patronizing way. He kissed the top of her head, jumping in surprise as a voice answered on the other end of the phone.

“ _Hello! You’re caller 100! Please hold…_ ”

“Caller 100? Wait… what?” Kotetsu said, despite already having been put on hold. Kaede looked up at him, her large, brown eyes glistening with tears.

“What’s that, Papa?” Kaede asked hopefully.

“I don’t know yet, Princess…” Kotetsu admitted, smiling and waving as a customer entered the shop. “Ah, hello, welcome to Kaburagi Liquor!”

“ _Hello, this is KBS Radio’s Suzuki Hinami! You’re our caller 100_!” the woman introduced quickly, her voice streaming through the phone and belatedly through the radio behind the cash register. “ _We are here with Barnaby Brooks Jr. and today we are giving away two tickets to his Meet and Greet at Tower Records, plus a FREE copy of his new CD_.”

“PAPA!” Kaede screamed, grabbing her father’s arm in excitement.

“ _What’s your name?_ ” Hinami asked.

“Er, uh, well, Kaburagi Kotetsu,” Kotetsu said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“ _Well, Kaburagi-san, I guess you’re a big fan!_ ” Hinami continued.

“Oh, well, my daughter Kaede is a big fan…” Kotetsu answered lamely. “She really wants to go.”

“ _Alright! I hope we can make her dreams come true. We’ve got a few short trivia questions to ask and the tickets and CD are yours…_ I mean your daughter’s…” Hinami joked. “ _Barnaby would you like to ask the questions?_ ”

“ _Yes, that would be fine_.” Barnaby said, his voice circling around Kotetsu like an echo. “ _Question 1, Where was I born?_ ”

“Oooh oooh!” Kaede exclaimed, raising her hand impatiently. “That’s easy! The Isle of Wight.”

“The Isle of White??” Kotetsu said into the phone.

“ _Correct.”_ Barnaby said. “ _Question 2, Finish the lyric, ‘Hot, Sticky, Sweet…’_ ”

“You’re my favorite treat!” Kaede answered, tugging wildly at her father.

“W-were those the w-words?” Kotetsu blushed, looking down at his daughter in embarrassment. “Wow, uh… well…Y-You’re my… favorite… treat…” Kotetsu mumbled into the phone, shaking his head in disapproval.

“ _Correct, almost there…”_ Hinami said excitedly. “ _Just one more_!”

“ _Final question, What is the title of my new album?_ ”

“Folie et Luxure.” Kaede said with great effort. “It’s hard to say…”

“F-folie et Luxure…” Kotetsu repeated carefully.

“ _Excellent! You’ve just won yourself two tickets!_ ” Hinami cried out happily. “ _Stay on the line for details_ …”

“You are the best!” Kaede screamed, hugging her father around the waist tightly.

“Heh,” Kotetsu grumbled. “I think I might be taking away a few CDs later…”

“Oh, Papa!” Kaede’s lip puckered out dramatically. “Everyone listens to BBJ!”

* * *

 

Barnaby collapsed onto the bed, his body flushed, his heart pounding. A stream of sweat rolled down his cheek and into his hair. He sighed, his fingers scratching absently at the exposed flesh below his belly button. He sank into the soft, white sheets beneath him and, his lids drooping sleepily, watched the woman beside him stand up. She excused herself to the restroom, her hands tugging at the slinky fabric of her disheveled, rolled up underwear.

He wanted to fall asleep, buried beneath the thick, soft covers in the cold hotel room, but he knew he couldn’t afford to. It was an unscrupulous world and, with smartphones, his sleeping face could be plastered over every inch of the internet before the sun even rose. He groaned irritably, sitting up and shivering as the sweat dried on his neck.

Barnaby dressed quickly, double checking his pockets for his wallet and phone. He paused at the door to the restroom, his forehead resting against the jamb. “Hey, I’m gonna go ahead and go. Cheers…”

Barnaby scanned the room for anything personal he might be leaving and then let the door close behind him, his keycard left on the table beside the telephone. He paused in the hallway in front of the elevator, studying himself in the mirror hanging on the burgundy wall. He finger-combed his shaggy, blonde hair; twisting the more stubborn strands into place with two expert fingers.

The hotel lobby was nearly empty, which was an immense relief. He flashed a grin at the woman behind the desk and she blushed deeply, nodding her head in salutation. Barnaby flicked his hand through his hair, shaking it pointedly, his grin widened and the woman behind the desk had to look away. Barnaby, rather pleased with himself, pulled out his wallet as he walked through the revolving doors and outside the building. He plucked his valet tag and a 5000 yen note, handing them to the man at the valet stand silently.

“Right away, Mr. Brooks…” the valet murmured, his hands clutching the tip as he hurried away, speaking into his radio quickly.

He offered another 5000 yen note to the valet who pulled up in his car. He flashed a smile, his green eyes burning into and through the other man. He slid into the driver’s seat, his body sinking comfortably into the beautiful Italian leather. He tapped his steering wheel, raising the volume rapidly, the music nearly blaring as the valet shut his door.

Barnaby revved his engine, the Bugatti Veyron obeying willingly, purring to life and sliding out of the driveway like a knife through butter. He turned a sharp corner, accelerating smoothly and without effort. He cut through two lanes of traffic, his red Bugatti a blur of color in the night. He nodded along to the music, his heart pumping pleasantly, and he rolled down his window, the rush of air slinging his hair around wildly.

And then everything was suddenly fucked. Barnaby slammed on his brakes, seeing too late the small, red flashing light on the bicycle. The Bugatti drifted for several hundred yards, narrowly missing the concrete divider of the entrance ramp. Barnaby cursed loudly, unconsciously squeezing his eyes shut as something large and solid hit the side of his car.

The bicycle was crushed beneath the wheels and, after a sickening spin, the Bugatti came to a stop. Barnaby swallowed with difficulty, his entire body shaking. He sat in stunned disbelief for several seconds before letting out a shaky breath. He couldn’t stop the stress tears that fell from his eyes. He opened the door and climbed out of his car, tapping his pockets and looking for his phone. He dialed emergency services, looking around street for assistance, but no one had stopped. Barnaby looked under his car, surveying for damage, cursing as he saw the bicycle. “Hello? Are you alright?”

The phone beeped, a recorded message informing him that he was put on hold. Barnaby pressed the phone against his ear, propping it up with his shoulder; he walked around his car slowly, unsure of what kind of gore-filled scene was waiting for him.

A man was slumped over, his head nearly falling into his lap. Barnaby took a cautious step forward. “The line’s engaged, but I’ve called 999…”

“It’s 119 here, idiot.”

Barnaby looked at his cellphone in concern. “I think it redirects automatically on mobiles…” Barnaby kneeled beside the man, his hand hovering over him uncertainly. “Can you move?”

“Haven’t tried…” the man muttered, his fingers wriggling slowly. “You fucked up my bike.”

“I’m so sorry,” Barnaby apologized, waiting impatiently for someone to answer the line. “I couldn’t see you. It’s nearly 2 am, what are you doing out so late? And wearing all black! Are you daft?”

The man looked up, blood drizzling out of his nose and down his chin and shirt. “Am _I_ daft?”

“I didn’t see you until I was up on you…” Barnaby insisted. The man’s head bobbed forward and Barnaby grabbed his shoulder in concern. “Hey, don’t die on me…”

“I’m not dying!” The man groaned, pushing himself onto his knees. He struggled nobly, pulling himself to his feet by sheer will.  “Do you know that you just ran me over, asshole?”

“Ah, should you be standing?” Barnaby asked.

“Ah shit! My bike!” the man cried out in aggravation. “You’d better pay for that, asshole!”

“Well, yes, of course…” Barnaby shook his head, looking at the counter on his phone. “I will pay for all damages…”

The man’s face paled and he swooned, Barnaby catching him around the waist. Barnaby looked around with worry, but there was still no one else around to help. Barnaby cursed, dragging the man over to his car. He hung up his phone and dialed his assistant, Keith, before opening his car door. He propped the man inside, mindful of his injuries and ran around the car. He reversed slowly, the bike teetering beneath his wheels.

“Hey, it’s me, I have a question…” Barnaby breathed, throwing his car into gear. “I’m somewhere off of Route 298… Where’s the nearest hospital?”

“ _Hospital?!_ ” Keith cried out, the sleep evaporating from his voice instantly. “ _What happened, Barnaby?_ ”

“I bleeding hit someone…” Barnaby explained, maneuvering his car onto the interstate.

“ _You punched someone_?” Keith asked, whispering into the phone even though Barnaby knew he was alone in his own hotel room.

“No, I hit some bloody bloke on a bloody shitty bicycle, with my bloody car…” Barnaby growled.

“ _I understand_.” Keith said, and Barnaby could just tell he was nodding as he said it. “ _I’ll send the directions to your car. I’ll meet you there. Don’t say anything to anyone! No press! Understand?_ ”

“Understood.”

When Barnaby pulled into the parking lot the man beside him opened his eyes. He looked at Barnaby in confusion and as he struggled to straighten himself he winced in pain. “Who the heck are you?”

“I’m the arsehole who just ran you over.” Barnaby threw his car into park and ran around to the other side, throwing open the passenger door. He offered his arm to the man but then reconsidered, pulling the man into his arms and lifting him from the car.

“Is that your car?” the man asked, letting his head fall weakly against the crook of Barnaby’s arm.

“At least you weren’t hit by a K-car, right?” Barnaby teased, carrying the man through the automatic doors. The man smiled crookedly, his thick, dark lashes fluttering softly over his amber eyes. He let out a soft chuckle and Barnaby couldn’t stop returning the infectious smile. “At least you can laugh…”

“You’re not funny, I’m just being kind so I can go to Heaven…” the man whispered, his brows furrowed in discomfort.

 “Hello! Help! This man is seriously hurt…” Barnaby called out, carrying the man to the admission desk. “There was an accident… He was hit by my car…”

Several nurses came around the desk and within a minute the man was being placed on a stretcher. “His name? Any identification?”

“Oh, uh, well,” Barnaby stammered. “I don’t know, I didn’t even think to ask…”

“Ka-buragi,” the man breathed slowly, sighing in relief as they placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. “Kotetsu…” He sat up suddenly, his eyes wide with panic. “My daughter… she’s ho-me… alone…”

“Kaburagi Kotetsu…” Barnaby repeated, stepping forward unconsciously as they rolled Kotetsu’s stretcher toward the operating theater.

“There’s nothing else to be done, M-M-Mr. Brooks,” one of the nurses said nervously, looking him up and down as if she didn’t quite believe her own eyes. “Perhaps you should file the accident report with the police now…”

“Yeah, I’ll do that…” Barnaby agreed, nodding his head. “Is there any way… you… can tell me how he is? I would like to take personal responsibility for the damages…”

“Normally, we only provide this to family, but here is his admission number…” the nurse said, handing Barnaby a slip of paper. “You can call the hospital and use this number to discover his status…”

“Ah, yes, perfect, thanks…” Barnaby smiled appreciatively, clutching the slip in his hand. “Will do.”

“Is there… any way…” the nurse asked meekly. “Would you… give me… an autograph…?”

“Of course.” Barnaby said with a smile, tucking the slip of paper into his jacket pocket. He signed the sheet of paper on her clipboard, carefully writing her name as instructed. “Thanks for everything. I’m counting on you.”

“Barnaby…” Keith called out, sliding across the tiled floor in front of him. “Are you hurt?”

“I don’t think so…” Barnaby looked down suddenly, inspecting himself anxiously. “My right arm hurts a bit.”

“The person you hit…” Keith whispered worriedly. “Is he gonna pull through?” Keith grabbed his cellphone, tapping his fingers fretfully. “Should I call the embassy?”

“He looked okay, mostly…” Barnaby replied thoughtfully. “And I haven’t been drinking, I _was_ speeding but I had slowed down quite a bit before the impact…” Barnaby eyed Keith slowly, his tongue clicking quietly. “When’s my flight out?”

“Thursday evening.” Keith answered.

“Cancel it.” Barnaby said simply.

“What? Why?” Keith demanded. “You’re a featured guest on ‘This Morning’ Friday.”

“Cancel that too.” Barnaby answered, walking outside and toward his illegally parked car.

“Okay, you’re being a Diva again, but I will manage like I always do…” Keith chastised. “Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m going back to the hotel.” Barnaby answered, waving nonchalantly.

“Which hotel?” Keith asked, shaking his head in frustration.

“The one with our cute little conjoined rooms…” Barnaby explained with a tight smile. “And then I’m calling the police to file the accident report.”

“Okay, I’m coming with you. I’m going to be there… We should probably call your lawyer too…” Keith insisted, running after Barnaby. He ran his hand over the hideous dent in the side of Barnaby’s car before opening the door. “Ooh, that’s too bad, Barnaby…”

“I know. If I would’ve hit a woman, it would’ve been much smaller…” Barnaby mused.

“Oh my God! Barnaby! Don’t!” Keith protested shaking his head in disbelief.

“I was taking the piss, lighten up…” Barnaby said, patting Keith’s knee.  “You’re too much of a mug to work for me, Keith.”

“I- I don’t know what that means, Barnaby…” Keith said apologetically, buckling his seatbelt.

“Bloody Americans…” Barnaby muttered, shifting the car into drive.

* * *

 

“Good morning, Barnaby.” Keith called out cheerfully, sitting down in the chair opposite of Barnaby. Keith eyed Barnaby in his robe and slippers and sighed, checking his cell phone for the time. “You remember the Tower meet and greet at noon right?”

“Yeah, yeah…. Shhhh, I’m on the phone…” Barnaby said, looking up at Keith thoughtfully. “I’m waiting for an English proficient receptionist…”

“Let me handle it.” Keith insisted gesturing for the phone. “What do you need?”

“I’ve got it.” Barnaby muttered, stabbing his fork into his pile of rice. “I’m buying drugs and I don’t want to get you involved…”

“B-Barnaby!” Keith sputtered, leaning forward in his chair. “Hang up the dang phone!”

“Shhh…” Barnaby teased, smirking at Keith. “I’m on the phone.”

“ _Hello._ _Nakamura Keiko, you have been transferred. How may I help you?_ ”

“Hello,” Barnaby said quietly, twirling his fork around his plate. He sifted through the sweet rice, skewering an omelet roll.  “I was calling to check on a patient…”

“ _Do you have an admissions number_?”

“Ah, yes, it’s 69534…” Barnaby read aloud, chewing quietly.

“ _Oh, I’m very sorry, Sir, but that patient is no longer with us…_ ” the woman said solemnly.

“What?” Barnaby nearly choked on his breakfast. He coughed into his hand, his feet sliding out from under him. He leaned forward, his hand gripping the edge of the table. “What do you mean? I don’t understand?”

“ _He checked out this morning, 8 am_.” The woman explained. “ _My deepest apologies_.”

“Bloody hell…” Barnaby cursed. “I thought he died or something…”

“ _No, Sir. He has gone home_.” The woman said, her voice spread thin with irritation. “ _Thank you_.”

“Yeah, thanks, goodbye…” Barnaby said, hanging up the phone.

“Checking up on your roadkill?” Keith asked, his grey-blue eyes piercing into Barnaby.

“He’s fine.” Barnaby muttered. “He’s already out of the hospital.”

“Excellent. No reason to miss our flight Thursday now.” Keith realized with a sigh. “I suppose it saves me a call.”

“Oh no.” Barnaby shook his head. “We aren’t leaving Thursday.”

“And why not?” Keith demanded in exasperation.

“I told you earlier that I liked it here.” Barnaby said with a shrug. “I might look into getting a flat.”

“I am not paid enough…” Keith complained. “Hurry up, get dressed. We’ve gotta get you good looking by 11.”

“I’m already good looking.” Barnaby snapped, pushing his plate away from him. “I’m tired of rice and eggs. Go get me a smoothie or something…”

“But you want to stay in Japan...” Keith shook his head. “You realize I’m going to quit on you, right?”

“Everyone does.” Barnaby answered with a mischievous smile. “Except you, you would never leave me…”

“Get dressed.” Keith ordered. “If you’re not dressed when I get back…”

“Understood.” Barnaby raised his hands peaceably.

* * *

 

“What’s this even mean…” Kotetsu questioned, squinting at the cover of the CD. “Folie et Luxure… what is that?”

“I don’t know, Papa… It doesn’t matter. He’s gonna be here soon!” Kaede squealed, tugging on her father and then, in realization, releasing him with a terrible expression. “Sorry, I forgot you were hurt Papa…”

“”S’okay, Kaede,” Kotetsu lied bravely, adjusting the covered brace around his abdomen. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“Madness and lust.” The teenager in front of them muttered, turning around and looking Kotetsu up and down.

“E-Excuse me?” Kotetsu stammered, pulling Kaede against him unsurely.

“The name of the CD, Folie et Luxure, it means Madness and Lust.” The girl explained, biting down on her lower lip pointedly. “You like BBJ, _Ossan_?”

“I brought my daughter.” Kotetsu explained, leaning against a support column.

“You’ve got a cool dad.” The girl said, smiling widely at Kaede.

Kaede eyed Kotetsu, his face swollen and bruised. There were three staples along his hairline, just above his left ear. He smiled kindly, his hand, stitched between the thumb and pointer finger, ruffled her hair affectionately. She smiled back at the teenaged girl and nodded, “Hmm, Hmm… He’s the best.”

There was a great roar from the crowd and shrill female voices pierced the air. Kotetsu groaned and turned, watching as a fit, blonde twenty-something walked down the cleared off aisle. He was handsome, well-built, and his smile was friendly and approachable. He waved simply and, once he reached the autograph table, he turned around, leaning against the table and faced the crowd.

“Barnaby Brooks Jr. is here.” Keith informed the excited crowd in perfect Japanese. “Please have your CDs open, and the sleeves ready to be signed. Barnaby will not be signing anything unofficial, I apologize for any inconvenience. Unfortunately, Barnaby will also be unable to accept homemade baked goods…”

“Oh, I thought he was the guy…” Kotetsu whispered to Kaede. Kaede looked up at her father and rolled her eyes.

“Pa-pa…” Kaede muttered scathingly. “No.”

Kotetsu looked down at the CD cover and sighed. The cover art was a man’s well developed chest and abdomen, with six polished, manicured woman’s hands scratching sensually across his skin. Kotetsu looked down at his 9 year old daughter and shook his head. “What ever happened to Suzuki Fuku? Don’t you like him anymore?”

“That’s kid stuff, Papa.” Kaede said simply, her nose upturned in the air. “I’m 9 years old.”

“He’s older than you…” Kotetsu argued, but his words were drowned out by the blaring music and crowd’s screams.

Heavy, synth beats poured from the speakers as a dozen colored lights danced around the room. This time Barnaby Brooks Jr. was making his appearance. He ran down the aisle, his hands trailing along the row of fans without actually touching any of them. He ran around the table and waved, a wide grin across his handsome face.

“Wait a minute…” Kotetsu leaned forward, squinting at the young man as he sat down at the table. He felt his heart pound, felt his blood seeping into his cheeks. “That asshole!”

“Pa-pa?” Kaede turned around in surprise, her eyes widening in disbelief as her father nearly broke past the barricade.

“Hey, you!” Kotetsu shouted, pointing at Barnaby furiously. “I’ve got something to say to you!”

Barnaby looked up in surprise, a fat, silver Sharpie in his hand. Within a second his green eyes flashed with recognition. He grinned from ear to ear, nodding toward security dismissively. “Wait your turn. I wanna talk to you…”

“W-wait my turn?!?” Kotetsu hissed, offended. His hand gripped at the collar of his shirt and for several seconds he stood there in shock. Kaede pulled at the sleeve of his shirt and he slowly unfroze, looking down at his daughter. “What’s wrong, Kaede?”

“You just called BBJ a bad name.” Kaede looked around at the other fans around them nervously. “What’s going on, Papa?”

“Oh, I’ll tell you…” Kotetsu barked. “That ass- Barnaby he’s the one who hit me with his car last night! Completely fu- screwed up my bike!”

“BBJ hit you with his car?” the teen in front of Kaede asked.

“Yes, he did! And I, I hope I bled all over the inside of his car!” Kotetsu growled, his fingers digging painfully into his palms.

“Your dad is the coolest.” The teen said to Kaede, shaking her head in disbelief. “Imagine what kind of exclusive stuff you would’ve gotten if he died…”

“I- That’s- What…” Kotetsu began in incredulity.

“Don’t worry, Papa.” Kaede murmured, pressing her head against Kotetsu’s sore stomach. “Let’s just go. I don’t want his autograph anymore…”

“But Kaede…” Kotetsu blurted out, reaching after the retreating Kaede quickly. “You were so excited. He’s here now and the line’s already moving…”

“I don’t want to!” Kaede protested, struggling to free herself from Kotetsu’s grip.

“Yes, you do…” Kotetsu insisted, pulling Kaede in front of him and securing her in place with his arms. He leaned her back, letting her head rest against his abdomen. “Kaede, Papa’s okay… You don’t need to be upset. I was in an accident but we still got to come here together today… Everything’s okay.”

“Okay.” Kaede agreed quietly, looking up at Kotetsu with big, expressive eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, infinity.” Kotetsu murmured, scooting forward in the line.

“Have your CD sleeves ready,” Keith instructed as they approached the front of the line. Keith looked at Kotetsu and paled, his hand combing his sandy-blonde hair back. “Ah, you must Kaburagi Kotetsu…”

“I sure am.” Kotetsu said, looking down at Kaede literally bouncing in excitement.

“If I could just get your contact information…” Keith suggested, pulling his cellphone out of his jeans pocket.

“I’mma leave all my contact information stamped on Pretty Boy’s forehead.” Kotetsu whispered, moving forward in the queue. “With my foot.”

“He is going to pay for the bike…. And your hospital bill…” Keith explained quickly. “After he signs, would you mind-”

“Papa, it’s our turn!” Kaede squealed, her hand clasping Kotetsu’s tightly. She dragged him forward, her face lit up with excitement.

“Hello,” Barnaby said, his Japanese heavily accented. He smiled charmingly, his lips pressing against Kaede’s hand in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to meet you…”

“Ehhhhh…” Kaede rumbled, her bottom lip pinched between her teeth. She looked down at her hand, her eyes burning into the spot where Barnaby’s lips had been.

“I called the hospital. I was relieved to hear of your release.” Barnaby said, bowing to Kotetsu politely. It seemed out of place on him and Kotetsu wasn’t sure how to respond to the gesture.

“My 9 year old was left at home alone.” Kotetsu snapped. “I had to beg them to release me.”

“He’ll pay those bills…” Keith said, leaning against the table.

“And what is your name, Princess?” Barnaby asked, his green eyes lifting toward Kotetsu’s.

“My P-Papa calls me a P-Princess…” Kaede said, mesmerized.

“Princess…?” Barnaby questioned, grinning handsomely.

“K-Kaede…” Kaede answered, watching a translator write the name on a scrap piece of paper. “Yes, that’s it.”

“Beautiful name.” Barnaby said sweetly, copying her name and signing his own beneath it. “Does Dad want a signed copy as well?” Barnaby looked up at Kotetsu.

“I want a new bike.” Kotetsu said, tilting his head to the side. “The buses aren’t running when I leave work.”

“Should I leave now?” Barnaby asked, gesturing to the long line of waiting fans. “Or should you give Keith your contact information?” Barnaby handed Kotetsu a signed CD and tapped his Sharpie against the table. “I don’t have a bike on me at the moment.”

“Did you check under your car?” Kotetsu asked, grabbing the CD and stacking it with Kaede’s. “I’d look there first.”

Security gestured for Kotetsu and Kaede to step away and begrudgingly he followed instruction. The handsome, blonde assistant followed after them, his face tight with concern. “Hello, I’m Keith Goodman,” Keith bowed politely, Kotetsu returning the gesture. “I am so sorry for any trouble that Barnaby has caused.”

“Okay,” Kotetsu took a sharp breath, his lungs straining painfully against his ribs. “My name is Kaburagi Kotetsu. Well, uh, Kaburagi is the family name, Kotetsu is my given name…” Kotetsu explained, watching Keith entering the details on his cellphone. “My email is- Say, how are you so good in Japanese?” Kotetsu asked suddenly. “You’re American right?”

“Ah, yes, I’m American.” Keith said, smiling confidently. “I am a certified Japanese translator, and I worked at the Japanese Embassy in Washington, DC.”

“Oh, okay…” Kotetsu said simply. “And now you’re that guy’s… manager?”

“I’m his personal assistant.” Keith said with a sigh, his eyes creasing in the corners. “His manager quit last week.”

“Did he run him over too?” Kotetsu muttered.

Keith laughed genuinely, his large, firm hand lightly brushing against Kotetsu’s shoulder. “No, no, just ran him off.”

Keith took the rest of Kotetsu’s details, and then, after apologizing a million times, handed Kaede an exclusive t-shirt, stationary set and poster. Kaede stared down at the –provocative art and Kotetsu could only shake his head. “He’s a bit too sexy, isn’t he? Doesn’t he know kids listen to his music too?”

“Well, that’s…” Keith blushed, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t think the majority of his fans understand what he’s saying, ya know? His lyrics aren’t for kids. His demographic is actually females 18-32.”

“I can speak a little English.” Kotetsu admitted. “But songs are usually too fast. I just get a few words here and there. But Kaede speaks English better than most Americans.”

“That’s good.” Keith said, smiling politely down at the young girl. “Learn Mandarin and you are all set to conquer the world.”

“Are we going to see Barnaby Brooks again?” Kaede asked, staring up at her father with starry eyes.

“Well, I don’t know…” Kotetsu explained. “I’m sure his lawyers and assistants will handle it from here. He’s a busy, important guy.”

“Don’t worry, Kaburagi-chan,” Keith assured her softly. “You’ll have access to the best goodies for as long as you’re interested.”

* * *

 

“Let’s meet him now.” Barnaby insisted, changing out of his getup and into more comfortable clothes.

“Your lawyer said to wait.” Keith explained for the hundredth time. “There’s quite a bit at stake here financially.”

“I have money, I don’t care about money…” Barnaby insisted.

“Listen, the press is starting to release the story,” Keith continued. “This could be bad. No one likes foreigners coming into their country and running over their citizens.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Barnaby said firmly. He watched Keith silently for a long moment before pulling his shirt over his head. “I want to buy him a new bike as soon as possible.”

“Let me go.” Keith suggested. “My Japanese is better. I won’t be recognized by screaming hordes of fans either…”

“You think he’s cute.” Barnaby said suddenly, a grin stretching across his face. “You’ve got the hots for _Ojisan.”_

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.” Keith accused, folding his arms over his chest. A light pink stained his cheeks and ears and he cursed his fair skin.

“Is that your type Keith?” Barnaby pressed. “Is that why we could never work?”

“You and I couldn’t work because there is no ‘we’. Everything is you, you, you…” Keith snapped. “And for the record, he’s not my type at all. He just happened to be handsome, yes, and he smelled amazing…”

“He _is_ handsome.” Barnaby agreed, subconsciously licking his lip. “And he _is_ my type.”

“And your type is anything with a pulse… or…?” Keith remarked dryly. “I’m not sure what your conquests have in common.”

“Don’t be mean.” Barnaby said simply. “I like cougars. What do you call a male cougar anyway?”

“An old man.” Keith answered with a shrug.

“Set up a meeting.” Barnaby urged. “Somewhere nice but not too elitist. How about a reservation at _Sushiryori Inose?_ ’”

“Isn’t that a bit touristy for a local?” Keith asked.

“It’s the best, I’ll fight you on that.” Barnaby said, slipping his contacts out and placing them carefully in the case. He pushed his glasses on his face and sighed in relief, his eyes watering from the irritation.

“Once your lawyer arrives, I will set it up.” Keith said stubbornly.

“Fine, fine,” Barnaby pouted, falling back into the chair beside the desk. “If you won’t let me go out, you can at least help me work on my Japanese…”

“Oh, right, I forgot, you want to live here now…” Keith muttered sitting on the edge of Barnaby’s bed with a sigh. He rubbed his palms over his jeans and shook his head. “First thing’s first. Your accent is terrible. Imagine you’re speaking Spanish. Many of the pronunciations are the same, oddly enough. Can you roll your ‘R’s?”

“Teach me, Sensei…” Barnaby teased, leaning forward in the chair.

“Sit properly and pay attention.” Keith instructed.

“Sit properly?” Barnaby whispered, tossing his legs over the arm of his chair. He settled down, letting his arms and head dangle over the other side. He looked up at Keith with blinking green eyes, his pale blonde hair falling back away from his face. His shirt slinked upward, exposing his muscled stomach. “Or what, Sensei?”

“Be serious.” Keith muttered, shaking his head and diverting his eyes.

“What if I am being serious?” Barnaby asked, his hand roaming down his chest and toward his exposed stomach. His fingers dipped under the waistband of his jeans teasingly.

“You’re not.” Keith said simply, crossing his legs and clearing his throat. “We can work on your Japanese later, when you’re in a less ornery mood.”

“I’m fully capable of multi-tasking…” Barnaby said, unbuttoning his jeans. The fabric popped open audibly, his hand stroking the growing bulge pointedly. “So my pronunciation’s terrible… How exactly do I go about fixing it?”

“Barnaby…” Keith turned his head, his pulse quickening. He felt like the air was being vacuumed from the room.

“Yes, Sensei?” Barnaby blinked innocently, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. His hand flexed over his clothed erection, his fingers tugging.

“Barnaby!” Keith reprimanded severely. His brows furrowed and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Stop messing with me.”

“I’m not messing with you. You’re a fit bloke.” Barnaby explained, sitting up in the chair as if he hadn’t been up to no-good. “I thought you might be up for a bit of ‘How’s your Father?’.”

“Behave yourself.” Keith said, pushing himself up from the bed. He walked past Barnaby and toward the door connecting their rooms. “Goodnight, Barnaby.”

“Bloody bender.” Barnaby groaned, standing up from the chair. “Do me a favor, would ya? Can you go down to the corner store and buy me some crisps?”

“Fine, just sit down and don’t move.” Keith agreed, sighing heavily. He checked his pockets for his wallet and phone and then turned to Barnaby before walking out the door. “I’m going to quit one day.”

“I’m sorry for being cheeky.” Barnaby said, plopping down in the middle of his bed. He covered his face with a long, thin arm. “You can’t hate me, you’re all I have, Keith…”

“I don’t hate you.” Keith said, opening the room door. “You just don’t know any better.”

“What’s that mean?” Barnaby said as soon as the door closed. He took a deep breath and sighed, his eyes closing sleepily.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, welcome to Kaburagi Liquor.” Kotetsu called out from behind the stacks of crates. He squeezed through the towered labyrinth and crept into the front of the shop. He smiled courteously but the patron wasn’t paying him any mind. He was young, from what Kotetsu could tell from the back of him, and tall.

Kotetsu watched the man with growing interest, his broad back and his muscular legs were rather appealing. Kotetsu sighed almost dreamily, resting his head in his hands and sitting down on his stool.  He watched the shopper, his tight pants tugging across his bottom as he shuffled down the row.

“Do you have any rosè wine?” the man asked, his face still turned away from Kotetsu.

Curious, Kotetsu approached, “Dry or Semi-sweet?”

“Dry.” The man answered, looking up at Kotetsu.

“You!” Kotetsu shouted, taking a step back in surprise. “If you have time to go shopping you have time to get me a new bike!”

“That’s why I’m here.” Barnaby explained, adjusting his glasses. “I just thought I’d get a little wine while I was here.”

“It’s in the back corner, third rack.” Kotetsu said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Go on, I’m too sore to walk all the way back there, ya know.”

“Oh, how pitiful…” Barnaby teased, walking toward the back of the store. “Where’s your cutie?”

“School.” Kotetsu answered, walking back around the counter. “So she won’t end up a miserable musician or something…”

“I made 200 million pounds last year. So what? Like just under 40 billion yen…” Barnaby said, turning his head to the side and flashing Kotetsu a grin. “I’m pretty fucking mint.”

“That’s obscene.” Kotetsu breathed, his amber eyes wide in shock. “How the hell did you earn that much?”

“Album sales, royalties for the songs I’ve written, film, television appearances, my clothing line, my fragrance line…” Barnaby began ticking off his fingers. “My modeling, my world tour…”

“Damn.” Kotetsu shook his head in disbelief. “What business does a kid have with so much money? No wonder you ran me over with your Bugatti.”

“Are you still going on about that?” Barnaby teased, handing a large bottle of wine to Kotetsu. “Let it go already.”

Kotetsu rolled his eyes, untying his apron. He untucked his shirt and lifted it above his head. Barnaby winced, a sympathetic groan escaping his lips as he inspected Kotetsu’s bruised chest and stomach. The dark, purple bruises were disturbing but more so were the rows of stitches. “Let me ring you up,” Kotetsu said. “And then you’re going to buy the most expensive bike I can find.”

“Sounds fair.” Barnaby agreed, pulling out his wallet. He handed Kotetsu a 10000 yen note and smiled. “Keep the change.”

“My pride says ‘You can go die’, but my body says “Groceries’.” Kotetsu muttered, stuffing the bill into the back of the cash register. He wrapped the wine carefully in a mesh paper sleeve and then slipped it inside of a paper sack.

“Always listen to your body.” Barnaby purred. “It’s more honest.”

“Alright, that’s that. Grab your wine, let’s go…” Kotetsu said, shrugging his jacket on before turning off the open sign. “We’ll need to get a taxi or catch the bus if we want to go to tokyobike.”

“I’m too famous for public transport.” Barnaby said, the headlights flashing as he unlocked his car. “I’ve got a perfectly good car right there. Well minus, the man-sized dent in the side… Most people have wet dreams about riding in a Bugatti.”

“I’ve seen it.” Kotetsu said absently, waving his hand. “And I’ve also seen nicer.”

“What?” Barnaby’s brows furrowed, his face pulling back tightly in anger. “A tosser like you thinks he can just say whatever?”

“What’s a tosser?” Kotetsu asked, eyeing Barnaby critically.

“It’s a slang word.” Barnaby explained, opening his car door. “Just get in.”

“So…” Kotetsu said unsurely, looking at the window as Barnaby pulled into the street. “What were you looking at anyway?”

“I didn’t see your reflectors. And your clothes were black.  I couldn’t see you at all.” Barnaby explained, checking his side mirror before switching lanes. He smiled at Kotetsu, his irritation from earlier dissolving. “I have no idea where I’m going.”

“I meant in the shop.” Kotetsu said with a sheepish grin. “What liquor were you looking at?” Kotetsu looked around the street and pointed to the right. “Turn there.”

“Oh, I was looking at the blue liquor in the skull bottle.” Barnaby answered. “It was pretty in a macabre way.”

“Tastes good too.” Kotetsu replied. “Especially paired with some peach schnapps and sprite.”

“So, do you own the shop?” Barnaby asked, hurriedly turning right after a long light.

“Yeah. Well, my father opened it in 1965. I just took it over when he died.” Kotetsu explained, looking out the window thoughtfully. “My elder brother was supposed to take over but… well, I ended up with it.  Oh, keep going straight for a bit…”

They rode without conversation for a few miles. Barnaby’s album streaming from his phone through his speakers. Kotetsu tapped his foot to the music, humming along to the two songs already released to the radio. The songs were rather sensual and Barnaby wondered if the older man had any idea what he was saying.

“Okay, and take this left. It’s right there…” Kotetsu gestured. As soon as the car was parked he unbuckled his safety belt and opened the car door. He stretched, wincing and grabbing his abdomen afterward.

“This is it, huh?” Barnaby asked, looking up at the contemporary building and locking his car with his keypad. Sleek, stylish bikes of every color were hung from ceiling racks, visible from the wide, open store windows. Barnaby eyed Kotetsu and grinned. “These bikes are nice but they don’t seem to fit you, _Ojisan_.”

“They have less flashy ones.” Kotetsu said, holding open the door for Barnaby. Barnaby stepped past Kotetsu and into the store, the blast of AC hitting him and sending his hair flying in every direction.

“Welcome to tokyobike!” one of the sales clerks called out.

Barnaby nodded in greeting, zipping his jacket up tightly. He walked over to a mint green bicycle and ran his hands over the smooth, sleek frame. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter.” Kotetsu muttered, kneeling down and inspecting a deep, maroon bike. “Anything’s fine.”

“You don’t like shopping, do you?” Barnaby asked, his finger trailing along the handlebars of a candy apple red road racer.

“Eh…” Kotetsu replied dismissively. “It’s okay, I guess. There isn’t much time before school gets out and I have another job…”

“Oh, you have another job?” Barnaby asked, his eyes narrowing. “Who runs the shop when you’re not there?”

“Kaede stops by afterschool for a bit and my brother closes shop, and I have two other employees…” Kotetsu explained. “They’re a bit hopeless though…”

“And where else do you work?” Barnaby questioned, stepping closely behind Kotetsu. Kotetsu’s hair was strongly scented, a thick, pleasant aroma invading Barnaby’s nostrils.

“I work at ArcH.” Kotetsu climbed to his feet slowly, his arm wrapped around his stomach. He felt a little embarrassed admitting where he worked, but he figured Barnaby, a foreigner, wouldn’t know too much about the location. “I’m a bartender.”

“Fitting.” Barnaby replied, his shoulder brushing against Kotetsu’s. For some reason Barnaby’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. “So alcohol is your life, huh?”

“My daughter is my life.” Kotetsu corrected, his amber eyes burning into Barnaby. “And I think I’ve finally found the one.”

“What?” Barnaby asked, his eyes widening perceptively.

“This bike.” Kotetsu said with a smile. “I think it’s the one.”

“Right…” Barnaby nodded his head in understanding. “Want any accessories? They seem to have everything here.”

“This is fine.” Kotetsu said with a shrug. “So, uh, thank you, I guess.”

“You’re welcome. Sorry I ran you over.” Barnaby replied with a puckish smile.

“It’s okay.” Kotetsu said with a laugh, his handsome face bright and cheerful. “Well, I probably won’t see you again.”

“Of course you will…” Barnaby insisted firmly. “We still have to meet with my lawyer and settle the hospital debt and…”

“Oh, well…” Kotetsu said, his face turning more serious. “You’re so busy. I just figured you wouldn’t be at those meetings. I thought your lawyer would handle everything…”

“Ojisan,” Barnaby began uneasily. “I want to see you again. Will that be possible?”

“Huh? What? Why?” Kotetsu asked nervously.

“I want to take you to dinner.” Barnaby clarified. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Well, I…” Kotetsu began. “I don’t know if…” Kotetsu looked up at Barnaby’s cautious and expectant face. He swallowed and took a deep breath. “I- I’m free Thursday night.”

“Thursday it is then.” Barnaby agreed. “Where and when?”

“Do you like Japanese food or would you rather try some more global cuisine?” Kotetsu asked.

“I’m up for anything.” Barnaby said simply. “I’m easy.”

“I can’t just decide on the spot…” Kotetsu replied, running his hands over his manicured beard. “Perhaps we could exchange emails and we can decide before Thursday night…”

“Sounds good,” Barnaby said, whipping his cellphone out of his pocket.

A few minutes later, Kotetsu was cycling down the street on his new bicycle. Barnaby clutched his phone in his hand, feeling a strange and peculiar sense of elation. He couldn’t explain why he was so excited that Kotetsu asked for his information. He couldn’t explain the way his cheeks heated as he thought about their dinner plans on Thursday. He felt ecstatic, wondering obsessively if Kotetsu considered it a date…

* * *

 

“What’re you getting all spiffy for?” Muramasa asked, eyeing his brother over a wrinkled paper.

Kotetsu shrugged, a strange smile forcing its way onto his face. “You know that newspaper is two weeks old, right?” Kotetsu asked, arching a thick, manicured brow.

“Is the news no good now?” Muramasa asked, chugging down his yogurt.

“Remember to turn off the lights when you close,” Kotetsu said patiently. “When you leave them on overnight it runs up the utilities…”

“I forgot once or twice.” Muramasa replied absently, folding the paper and sitting up in his chair. He looked at Kotetsu thoughtfully, his stern, masculine features softening momentarily. “Where are you going, Kotetsu?”

“Out to dinner.” Kotetsu answered simply. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be… I’ve already placed Kaede’s clothes for tomorrow out. Her bento is made. I checked her homework.”

“Do you plan on staying out all night?” Muramasa asked, a smile tickling his lips.

“No.” Kotetsu shook his head. “I’m just covering all my bases.”

“Do you have protection?” Muramasa teased, folding his arms over his broad chest.

“You’re too much.” Kotetsu complained. He inspected himself in the mirror one last time and nodded his head in approval. “Do I look okay?”

“You look like an old man…” Muramasa muttered. “Is that what you were going for?”

“Behave or I’m telling Ma…” Kotetsu breathed, brushing his hands over his clothes. “This is it. This is as good as it gets…”

“Why’re ya nervous?” Muramasa scoffed, shaking his head skeptically. “Is your date that hot?”

“Perfect 10 by most standards.” Kotetsu answered, shoving his wallet into his back pocket.

“And by your standards?” Muramasa pressed.

“I don’t know yet.” Kotetsu admitted, smiling sheepishly. “I haven’t made up my mind.”

“Just be careful…” Muramasa said, standing up, his chair scraping noisily against the tiled floor of the small kitchen. “You’ve got bad luck, little brother.”

“If I had bad luck I’d be dead.” Kotetsu argued.

“If you had good luck you wouldn’t have been hit by a car…” Muramasa barked. “Seriously, what am I supposed to do with you? I promised father on his deathbed that I would take care of your stupid ass…”

Kotetsu waved dismissively, walking toward the door. He eyed the two enormous goons blocking the door and turned toward his brother. “Tell your dogs to heel, would ya?”

“They’re just worried about ya.” Muramasa claimed, waving his hand in gesture. “They’re rather involved at this point…”

“These guys don’t need to follow you everywhere, do they? I don’t want you creeps hanging around my shop. It’s not a water business.” Kotetsu said irritably. “My father wasn’t a part of your organization and neither am I.”

“Let him pass…” Muramasa instructed, his eyes glittering mischievously. “If we tease him too much he’ll really go and tell my Ma.”

“By-e…” Kotetsu called out with a wave.

“Be careful.” Muramasa yelled after him.

“Hai.”

“And you’d better stay out of Ni-chome!” Muramasa teased. “I’d hate for one of my guys to catch you down there again…”

“Shut up!” Kotetsu said, jogging upstairs and into the main part of the shop.

“Oh, hey, Boss.” Ivan said quietly, carefully discarding a dustpan full of glass where he thought Kotetsu couldn’t see.

“I’m heading out, Ivan.” Kotetsu said with a smile. “Don’t break too much merchandise or I’m taking it out of your pay.”

“O-Oh o-okay…” Ivan nodded his head. “Where’s the Wakagashira?”

“Downstairs with the other two.” Kotetsu answered dryly. “And I told ya not to talk like that in my store. You’ll scare away the customers and give me a bad reputation…”

“What customers?” Ivan asked, his heavy Russian accent blurring his words together.

“Shaddap!” Kotetsu demanded, knocking his closed fist against Ivan’s head. “Stop fooling yourself, kid. You’re not a tough guy and you’re never going to work for my brother. And if you keep it up, you’ll end up some worthless bullet. Just sell some liquor, dust the shelves, sweep the floor and don’t break anything…”

“Yes, Boss.” Ivan agreed, his shaggy, blonde hair falling into his violet eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Goodnight.” Kotetsu said, stepping out the door and onto the street.

An hour and a half later, Kotetsu was standing outside the entrance of one of Japan’s most underrated restaurants, Kadowaki. He stood beside the lantern marking the entrance and took a deep, shaky breath. He was late. He was stupidly late. He exhaled unsteadily and ran his hands through his disheveled hair. “Well, shit.”

Kotetsu considered his next move. A great part of him wanted to turn around and hail a taxi. He was sweaty and dirty and what he needed was a scalding hot shower. But another part of him realized it was rather rude to leave another person sitting at a restaurant. He cleared his throat and stepped inside, pushing his shoes off and putting on the slippers provided.

Barnaby was sitting at a low table, on a cushion with his back curved drastically. He looked incredibly bored and out of place in such a traditional Zashiki-style restaurant. Kotetsu walked over, sitting at the table across from Barnaby. “Sorry that I’m late. I ran into some problems…”

“Oh?” Barnaby asked, straightening up with a grin. “Hopefully nothing too taxing.”

“There was a little old granny…” Kotetsu explained, his face tight. “I was helping her across the street with her groceries when some ugly, snot-nosed punk snatched her purse. Of course she held on and ended up getting pulled to the ground…”

“Bloody hell…” Barnaby breathed, swishing the red wine in his glass. “So you ended up with stuck with an old Nan.”

“Not exactly.” Kotetsu said with a shrug. “Some NEET stopped to help her and I chased after the guy. He got three blocks before I finally caught up with him…” Kotetsu shook his head in distaste. “Little shit making me run.”

“Shouldn’t the young kid have chased after him?” Barnaby asked with a laugh.

“He was a bit chubby…” Kotetsu said, a laugh escaping his lips. “It was best for me to do the running.”

“Well, I have to accept that. I mean… I was expecting something like ‘I’m going to see a man about a dog…’” Barnaby said softly. “Or worse, perhaps someone more beautiful had hit you with their car…”

“I’m sorry that I’m late.” Kotetsu said with a bow.

“It’s okay.” Barnaby said with a nod. “It gave me time for my legs to go numb. Otherwise I would’ve been too uncomfortable sitting on the floor like this while we talked…”

“Oh!” Kotetsu groaned, grabbing his face with his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“You have a fascinating culture.” Barnaby whispered. “But I feel like an idiot here.”

“Aw, don’t say that…” Kotetsu said, laughing softly. “Where else can you get green tea Kit Kats?”

“Who the fuck would want green tea Kit Kats?!?” Barnaby blurted, shaking his head.

“You are so wrong.” Kotetsu exclaimed loudly, his finger wagging. “The green tea is mixed into the chocolate and it’s better than sex!”

“Then you’re not having the right kind of sex.” Barnaby claimed.

“Oh, no… No… No! Hold your tongue, you impudent fool!” Kotetsu teased, laughing as he spoke. He leaned across the table, smacking his palm down on the smooth wood. “We are stopping by the store after we eat. You will be eating your words!”

“There’re too many variables… You wouldn’t make a very good scientist.” Barnaby chastised good-humoredly. “I said it couldn’t be better than sex, which means we would have to try both; green tea Kit Kats and sex.”

Kotetsu blushed deeply, his tanned cheeks, nose and ears burning scarlet. He looked like he needed to swallow, his lips puffed out in shock. He nodded and looked around the room, his tongue darting across his bottom lip. “Well, you should try the chocolate, at the very least…”

“I wanna try all of it.” Barnaby said pointedly, arching his brows suggestively. “For science.”

“I’m not a salaryman,” Kotetsu folded his hands in his lap. “You won’t convince me with such ignoble tactics…”

“Oh, I haven’t started trying yet.” Barnaby replied with a confident smirk. “You won’t stand a chance if I actually try.”

“W-wait a minute,” Kotetsu gasped, sobering up. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Well, uh, I…” Barnaby stammered in English. “I’m not sure if…”

“I’m just kidding.” Kotetsu breathed, his hand mussing Barnaby’s thick, blonde hair. A smile spread across his handsome face and Barnaby felt his heart start pounding. “Don’t try to get smart with me, kid. I’m too old for your arrogant attitude…”

“I’m not a kid.” Barnaby groaned, ducking out from under Kotetsu’s hand. “I’m 23.”

“Shit.” Kotetsu nearly choked on his water. He looked at Barnaby closely, his eyes creased deeply. “You’re 23?”

“Yeah,” Barnaby said with a nod.

“Yikes.” Kotetsu grimaced. “I could be your father.”

“A young, hot father.” Barnaby murmured. “And you’re not. So it’s fine. My father was a big, tall bloke. With mutton chops and shoulders the width of a door.”

“You favor your mother then?” Kotetsu asked.

“I guess.” Barnaby replied. “It’s hard to remember their faces now and I only have one portrait.”

“Oh, your parents have passed?” Kotetsu questioned solemnly, his eyes downcast. “I’m sorry to hear.”

“Yeah, they died when I was four years old. I was raised in an orphanage.” Barnaby admitted. “I never had anything growing up. I didn’t have anything of my own when I left beside a portrait and the clothes I was wearing. It makes it all the more sweeter now…”

“Wow, I never knew that about you.” Kotetsu murmured. “You’ve come so far.”

“Enough about me.” Barnaby said simply. He smiled, but his tone of voice indicated the current conversation was over. “I’ve been wondering, where’s Kaede’s mother?”

“She died.” Kotetsu sighed. “Stomach cancer.”

“Oh, that’s horrible.” Barnaby said, his face darkening.

“She was lucky.” Kotetsu breathed. “It was so quick. She was sick and then she was gone.”

“How long ago?” Barnaby asked.

“Five years ago.” Kotetsu answered. “I’m starting to forget her laugh…” Kotetsu looked down at his hands. “It’s a sort of Hell.”

“We’ve gotta change the subject,” Barnaby murmured. “We’re going to end up drowning in our soup.”

“Do you like to dance?” Kotetsu asked suddenly.

“Uh, yeah…” Barnaby scoffed. “Do you remember who I am?”

“Let’s go dancing.” Kotetsu suggested. “I know some great places in Ni-chome.”

“Where’s that?” Barnaby asked.

“Shinjuku’s gay district.” Kotetsu explained. “It’s pretty hidden away but it’s there.”

“You go to places like that?” Barnaby asked with a sly smile. “I can’t imagine you in such a place. You dress like a detective or something.”

“I _work_ in Ni-chome. I’m a Master at one of the nightclubs.” Kotetsu retorted, shaking his head. “And it’s called style. I’m sure you’re unfamiliar with it.”

“This _is_ in style, Old Man. You look so ‘Golden Age of Hollywood’. You’re like a gangster or something…” Barnaby teased.

“Hey, now. Be careful what you say.” Kotetsu warned, his amber eyes meeting Barnaby’s.  “The Yakuza are no joke.”

“Criminals are criminals, everywhere. You should see London… Punks don’t scare me.” Barnaby insisted.

Kotetsu laughed nervously, rubbing his hands together. “Yeah, you’re right.”

They ate slowly, drinking French wine and Japanese whiskey and enjoying each other’s company. The food was succulent and beautifully plated. Barnaby had been all over the world, but he fully believed that no one had fresher ingredients than Japan. They shared dessert, a peculiar, flourless cake that Kotetsu seemed to enjoy but Barnaby secretly found to be terrible.

The check arrived, the server placing it in front of Kotetsu, and Kotetsu reached for his wallet. Barnaby’s heart pounded against his ribs and he nearly yanked the tab out of Kotetsu’s hands. He stuffed several 10000 yen notes onto the tray and pushed it at the server impatiently. “Keep the change.”

“Eh, no… no…” Kotetsu shook his head. “We don’t tip here.”

“What?” Barnaby’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’ve been tipping everyone the last two weeks…”

“Well stop.” Kotetsu said with a laugh. “It’s rude.”

“Great.” Barnaby grumbled. He took the change and stuffed it into his wallet, which was rather uncharacteristically sloppy of him.

”Oh, stop pouting.” Kotetsu demanded, standing up and stretching. His joints popped audibly and he smiled in embarrassment. “Aren’t you taking me dancing?”

“If you still wanna go, Old Man…” Barnaby teased. “I don’t want you to dislocate anything…”

“You keep talkin’…” Kotetsu growled, knocking his shoulder against Barnaby’s. “But this old man could still take you, pretty boy.”

“Pretty boy?” Barnaby complained, shaking his head. “I’m 185 cm.”

“Well, I’m only 180 cm, but you’ve got such a pretty face and smooth, pink skin. Fancy, blonde locks…” Kotetsu tugged on a curled strand of Barnaby’s hair. “You’re very pretty, Mr. Brooks.”

“You’re one to talk…” Barnaby muttered, walking toward his car side by side with Kotetsu. “With that face of yours you’re the pretty one.”

“What?!?” Kotetsu laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’m almost forty… Sheesh, kid…”

“And you have the most beautiful eyes and the cutest ‘boop’ of a nose…” Barnaby gestured with his hands “And your skin is like, I don’t know, caramel…”

Barnaby opened Kotetsu’s door, causing the older man to blush. Barnaby smiled triumphantly, running around to the other side of the car and hopping in. He followed Kotetsu’s directions and pulled up to a seemingly deserted row of grey buildings.  He parked and Kotetsu immediately opened his car door, climbing out.

Barnaby followed Kotetsu, a deep bass pumping into the night air. They passed a block of nondescript buildings and entered the gay district. Kotetsu waved to a group of people as they passed and Barnaby suddenly grew nervous. He had been to Soho’s Old Compton St. in London a few times, but he’d never really been to any gay districts in foreign countries. “Hey, is it safe here?”

“Safe?” Kotetsu looked at Barnaby curiously. “You mean, like, to walk around and stuff?”

“Well, yeah…” Barnaby nodded. “Are we going to run into any problems? Publicity wise…”

“The only people who come here are either gay or women who like to look at gay boys…” Kotetsu explained, waving his hand dismissively. “And Japan has no anti-sodomy laws. We’re fine…” Kotetsu paused, his hand wrapping around Barnaby’s forearm. “Just don’t chew any gum.”

“Chew gum?” Barnaby repeated. “Is that slang for something?”

“No, they really mean it. It’s pretty disgusting.” Kotetsu said with a grimace. “It’s not something to do in a public space.”

“That’s weird, though. I mean right?” Barnaby asked, shaking his head.

“Here…” Kotetsu said, pushing Barnaby into a line. “This is probably the best place.”

“Is this where you work?” Barnaby asked, inspecting the building with interest.

“No, I work at ArcH.” Kotetsu answered. “And I never go in there unless I’m getting paid.”

Kotetsu paid the cover fees and they walked in. Loud, American pop music filled the air. People of every sort danced. Barnaby simply stood for a moment, taking it all in. A man dressed as a black-winged angel danced with a man wearing a devil costume. On the other side was a group of men in short dresses and long, pastel wigs.  Kotetsu bee-lined for the bar, ordered their drinks and chatted politely with the bartender.

“Here ya go.” Kotetsu said loudly, handing Barnaby his drink. “It’s a sangria.”

“Thank you.” Barnaby called out over the noise. “It’s good.”

As soon as he started dancing, Barnaby was swarmed. He had had too much to drink and his Japanese proficiency was failing so fast. Kotetsu danced with him, getting his own fair share of attention. Barnaby’s heart beat wildly, the bass nearly collapsing his chest. He danced against Kotetsu, his hands trailing over Kotetsu’s slender waist. Barnaby’s body was enflamed.

When the next song ended, he fanned himself, excusing himself from the dance floor. Kotetsu followed in concern. “Are you okay? Are you going to be sick?”

“I’m fine…” Barnaby said slowly, his English accent very heavy. “I’m just hot.”

“Wanna go?” Kotetsu suggested, hitching his thumb toward the door. “It’s almost last call anyway.”

“I don’t think I should drive…” Barnaby admitted, stepping out of the club and onto the street. “Do you know how to drive an auto-clutch manual?”

“Eh,” Kotetsu shook his head. “Everything’s automatic in Japan…”

“Taxi it is.” Barnaby groaned, staring longingly at his car parked in the lot. “Be safe, girl. This area isn’t bad right? Ya know, like will my car get stole?”

“My, uh, never mind.”  Kotetsu mumbled.

“What?” Barnaby pressed.

“I was just going to say, If you’re worried about it, I know some guys that can drive anything…” Kotetsu explained, scratching the back of his head absently.

“How are you so sober?” Barnaby groaned, dropping down into a squat. “You drank eight of those things… And here I am right pissed…”

“Practice.” Kotetsu said with a laugh. “What do you want to do about your car?”

“Are they good drivers?” Barnaby asked, standing up.

“They’ve never hit a person…” Kotetsu teased.

“I s’ppose that will have to be proof enough.” Barnaby replied.

“I can’t understand you anymore…” Kotetsu admitted, a smile tugging his lips. “But the way you talk is so cute…”

About ten minutes later, two men arrived in a nondescript black car. They greeted Kotetsu respectfully and Barnaby handed over his keys. Kotetsu and Barnaby slipped into the back seat of the car and they followed Barnaby’s Bugatti back to the hotel. “Do you want us to take you home?”

“No,” Kotetsu admitted rather embarrassedly. “Oh, and thank you for the assistance.”

The valet took Barnaby’s keys and the driver eyed Barnaby severely before turning to Kotetsu. “Need anything else, Kaburagi-san?”

“No, no. I’m fine…” Kotetsu assured the two men with a wave of his hand. “Sorry for the trouble. Tell my brother I said thank you.”

“Who were those guys, anyway?” Barnaby asked as they walked into the lobby of the hotel.

“Friends of my brother’s.” Kotetsu explained.

“They looked so grumpy…” Barnaby said with a laugh, abandoning Japanese and speaking English. “So serious… Who dresses like that? It’s 3 am! They should be knackered, not dressed like Interpol… Perhaps they’re an electronica band from eastern Europe…”

“You’re a silly drunk.” Kotetsu realized aloud. He hooked his arm around Barnaby’s and escorted him toward the elevator. “You do have your room key, right?”

“Hai.” Barnaby nodded emphatically. “In my wallet.”

“Which floor?” Kotetsu asked, reaching his hand into Barnaby’s back pocket. Barnaby seemed to come alive, his arms wrapping around Kotetsu tightly. “Hey, I was just getting your wallet!” Barnaby nuzzled against Kotetsu’s neck, inhaling Kotetsu’s manly, clean scent. “I need to push the button! Which floor?”

“10.” Barnaby exhaled, his breath tickling Kotetsu’s ear. Barnaby leaned forward, his long fingers pressing the button for the top floor. “I’m staying in the top suite.”

Barnaby pulled the keycard out of his wallet and once the doors to the elevator opened he pulled Kotetsu out and down the hall. He stopped in front of double doors and slid his keycard into the slot. A green light flashed and Barnaby held the door open for Kotetsu. “Welcome.”

“Ah, thanks…” Kotetsu said nervously, kicking his shoes off and arranging them neatly against the wall.

“I’m starving…” Barnaby admitted, lifting his shirt and rubbing his trim, muscled stomach. “I’m going to order some room service. Want anything?”

“Ah, no thanks.” Kotetsu crossed his arms over his chest, standing unsurely by the door. “Sh-should I g-go?”

“Should you go?” Barnaby tilted his head in confusion. “Why?”

“Well, I just… Do you want me to go now or…?” Kotetsu’s face reddened.

“I want you to stay.” Barnaby said, his voice firm and commanding. “I would be very disappointed if you were to leave now…”

Barnaby tossed the hotel’s directory book to Kotetsu. “Sure you don’t want anything?”

Kotetsu opened the book, perusing it thoughtfully. He closed it and chucked it back on the table.  “I’m not really in the mood for food.”

Barnaby smiled, lowering the telephone back onto the cradle. “Ya know…” He purred in English. “I’m really not either.”

“Yeah…” Kotetsu said softly, fidgeting under Barnaby’s intense gaze.

“I’d rather just eat you up.” Barnaby continued in English. “Like a big, hungry wolf.”

“Wolf?” Kotetsu repeated, he smiled crookedly. “What are you talking about?”

“I thought you spoke English?” Barnaby asked.

“I do, a bit…” Kotetsu said, loosening his tie. “Not too much though.”

“So I can just say whatever I want in English…” Barnaby teased. “And you don’t have much of a clue. Like, I could say, let’s shag on that bed right there…”

“I hope you’re dirty talking…” Kotetsu breathed, tossing his vest over the back of the chair.

“I’ve always wanted to rip a shirt like this…” Barnaby admitted in English. “Have the buttons fly off in every direction…” And without hesitation he tore Kotetsu’s shirt open, the buttons popping off noisily. “I’ve always wanted to just take someone, so fully that they couldn’t even move afterward…” Barnaby pressed Kotetsu against the wall, their bodies touching almost everywhere. Barnaby pinned Kotetsu’s wrists above his head and leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed gently at first, feeling each other out. Wordlessly, they gave their consent and slowly their kisses became more aggressive, more impatient. Barnaby’s mouth was forceful, his tongue pushing into Kotetsu’s greedily. And when Kotetsu made to do the same, Barnaby’s teeth nipped his tongue, almost painfully.

Barnaby quickly, as if suddenly remembering, planted soft kisses over every inch of Kotetsu’s bruised flesh. The kisses were sweet and they tickled Kotetsu so much that he had to bite down on his lip so as not to squeal. And then he settled on Kotetsu’s hands, keeping them pinned, but gently kissing the stitches.

“It t-t-t-t-tickles!” Kotetsu stammered, shaking his head and kicking his leg against the wall in frustration. “Mr. Brooks…”

“Barnaby…” Barnaby whispered. “Call me Barnaby.”

“Eh, eh, B-B-Bunny, that tickles…” Kotetsu whined.

“Bunny?” Barnaby burst into laughter, releasing his hold on Kotetsu and taking a step back. He doubled over, holding his waist as he laughed loudly.

“What?” Kotetsu asked, scratching his chin unsurely. “What did I say?”

“It’s not Bunny, it’s Barnaby…” Barnaby corrected.

“Bun-by.” Kotetsu attempted again, his eyes narrowed anxiously.

“Closer.” Barnaby said, stealing a quick kiss. “Bar-na-by.”

“Bun-aby-san…” Kotetsu tried again, shivering as Barnaby nipped at his earlobe.

“Bunny is fine…” Barnaby surrendered, a smile flashing across his face. “Can I call you Kotetsu-san?”

“Y-yeah…” Kotetsu agreed, nodding his head.

Barnaby twisted his hand around Kotetsu’s torn shirt, grabbing him and pushing him down on the bed. Kotetsu muttered something that Barnaby couldn’t quite catch. And then Kotetsu propped himself up, kissing Barnaby fiercely. Barnaby exhaled into the kiss, his hands tightening around the fabric of Kotetsu’s shirt.

Barnaby’s tongue pressed inside of Kotetsu’s warm, wet mouth. Kotetsu’s head swam and he fell back against the bed. Barnaby replaced his tongue with two long, thick fingers. Kotetsu’s eyes blinked open slowly, his lids hooded. He looked up at Barnaby with desirous amber eyes, his tongue tracing along his Barnaby’s fingers expectantly.

“Shit, you’re hot.” Barnaby growled, his free hand feeling down Kotetsu’s muscled chest.

“Um, B-Bunny, I’m not a neko…” Kotetsu murmured around Barnaby’s fingers. “I’m a tachi…”

“You’re not a cat?” Barnaby shook his head in confusion. “What?”

“I’m a tachi.” Kotetsu repeated, Barnaby’s fingers pressing against his tongue lewdly.

“Yeah, okay…” Barnaby replied dismissively. “Sure…” Barnaby lowered his gaze guiltily; he had no idea what Kotetsu was saying.

He pushed himself lower, his tongue licking Kotetsu’s nipples teasingly. Kotetsu’s stomach muscles flexed forcefully as Barnaby nipped the hardening, brown flesh. Barnaby continued mercilessly, his fingers pushing in and out of Kotetsu’s mouth and his own mouth licking and biting Kotetsu’s chest.

Kotetsu squirmed beneath him and it drove Barnaby wild. He moved further down Kotetsu’s body, his tongue darting over Kotetsu’s hip bones. He bit along Kotetsu’s side and the older man wriggled, muttering pleadingly. “You okay?” Barnaby asked, pausing momentarily, his breath fanning across Kotetsu’s skin.

“Okay…” Kotetsu said, nodding his head slowly. He gestured with his hand before dropping weakly back to the bed.

“These are starting to come between us,” Barnaby teased, unbuttoning Kotetsu’s slacks with one hand. Kotetsu pushed his hips upward, aiding Barnaby in removing his pants. Barnaby exhaled slowly, a low whistle escaping his lips. “God, you are beautiful… Your body…”

Barnaby pulled his hand from Kotetsu’s mouth, trailing his sticky fingers down Kotetsu’s body. Kotetsu’s skin prickled beneath Barnaby’s touch and, encouraged, he slowly removed Kotetsu’s boxer briefs. Barnaby knocked his shoulders against Kotetsu’s legs, pushing them apart impatiently.

Kotetsu muttered incoherently, his fingers grasping at the blankets beneath him. Barnaby placed kisses from Kotetsu’s belly button down to just above his stiff cock. And then he took Kotetsu in both of his hands firmly. He stroked Kotetsu slowly, his thumb pressing against the tip with great attention.

Kotetsu let out a stream of expletives, his cheeks turning a deep red. His fingers crawled over Barnaby, tightening in his blonde hair. He murmured encouragements, or instructions, to be honest, Barnaby had reached the limit of his patience and couldn’t form enough thought to translate.

Barnaby pressed his finger against Kotetsu’s entrance, rubbing gently. Kotetsu’s eyes widened and he sat up. He began to stammer, his face contorting in surprise. Barnaby shrugged, sitting back and unzipping his pants. He pulled his cock from his underwear and started to stroke himself.

Kotetsu eyed Barnaby’s impressive package and, almost comically, nodded in approval. He softly slapped Barnaby’s chest, chastising him about something before lying back down. Barnaby smiled apologetically, gesturing toward the phone. “Want me to call Keith? He’ll know what you’re saying…”

Apparently, that wasn’t the right thing to say. Kotetsu’s face rippled, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. He reached between them and pinched Barnaby’s side roughly. “Ow!” Barnaby groaned, gritting his teeth. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… _Gomen_ …”

And the next moment Kotetsu was kissing him. Barnaby pulled away from the kiss, rolling Kotetsu over and onto his stomach. He spread Kotetsu’s legs further and further apart, and then hooked his left arm around Kotetsu’s thigh. He used his tongue and fingers to open Kotetsu, licking and fingering him with growing intensity. Kotetsu pushed himself onto his elbows, his sexy, raspy voice coming out in moans and curses.

“It’s so tight,” Barnaby muttered, spreading his fingers apart gently. “Your arse is beautiful… I can say that right? You won’t get embarrassed because you don’t understand me…” Barnaby pushed another finger inside, his face burning as Kotetsu moaned in pleasure. “God, I wanna fuck you right now.”

Barnaby slapped his palm against Kotetsu’s buttocks, eliciting an embarrassed grunt. Barnaby grinned, spreading his fingers teasingly and pushing his tongue inside of Kotetsu. He worked Kotetsu over well, holding him in place tightly as he pleasured him. Kotetsu whined loudly, his hands gripping at whatever part of Barnaby he could reach.

“You ready?” Barnaby asked, his voice thick with lust. “Okay?”

“O-okay…” Kotetsu agreed.

Barnaby sat up, crawling on his knees up the bed. He opened the drawer of the nightstand, pulling two condoms off the roll. He handed Kotetsu one of the condoms. After moving back between Kotetsu’s legs, Barnaby opened the package with ease, rolling it down over himself carefully.  He grabbed his cock, squeezing it from base to tip before pressing it against Kotetsu.

Barnaby pushed his cock inside of Kotetsu and immediately his breathing hitched. He grabbed Kotetsu’s waist, smacking his hips against Kotetsu’s ass. Kotetsu clawed at the sheets, muttering as Barnaby thrust into him again and again. “So fucking tight…” Barnaby groaned.

“Ahhh…” Kotetsu cried out. “Y-you’re so b-b-big…”

Barnaby pulled out, rolling Kotetsu onto his back without warning. He leaned forward, guiding his dick inside of Kotetsu. They kissed passionately, Kotetsu nearly melting in Barnaby’s arms. “You feel so good, Kotetsu-san…”

“B-B-Bun-ny…” Kotetsu growled, his hands scratching up and down Barnaby’s back. Barnaby sat up, pushing slowly and deeply into Kotetsu, his hand reaching between them and stroking Kotetsu’s cock. “I’m gonna…”

After the two men orgasmed, they collapsed to the bed in a sweaty heap. Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu, nuzzling affectionately against his neck. Kotetsu murmured sweetly before smacking Barnaby’s forehead, suddenly irritated about something. “I told you I’m the tachi…!”

“Ah, stop!” Barnaby pleaded, blocking Kotetsu’s halfhearted attacks. “I’m sorry. It was okay, right?”

“Okay…” Kotetsu admitted, shaking his head and settling back into the bed. “Better than okay…”


	3. III

“Oi, wake up…” Barnaby hissed into Keith’s ear. “Wake up!”

“Hmm?” Keith blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with softly curled fists. “What time is it?”

“What’s a tachi?” Barnaby asked impatiently, sitting on Keith’s bed.

“A tachi?” Keith asked, shaking his head. “A sword, why?”

“A sword.” Barnaby chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Maybe I have the wrong word…”

“Why?” Keith asked, sitting up in bed.

“It’s just last night…” Barnaby explained, suddenly bashful. “Kotetsu kept saying he wasn’t a cat and that he was a ‘tachi’ and I just had no clue… I feel bad but I just kissed him and figured I could find out later…”

“A cat?” Keith shook his head and grabbed Barnaby’s shoulder. “Start over. What exactly did Kaburagi-san say?”

“He said ‘I’m not a neko, I’m a tachi’.” Barnaby replied thoughtfully.

Keith sat there with a puzzled expression for a few seconds before suddenly turning bright red. “Oh, well, you see…” Keith began awkwardly. “He was saying… Well, he was saying that in the bedroom he’s the top p-position… You know, the _sword_ of the pairing…”

“Oh, shit.” Barnaby closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. “Explains the hitting and the pinching afterward…”

“What?!?!” Keith demanded, his grey-blue eyes widening with panic. “What did you do, Barnaby?”

“Calm down, idiot.” Barnaby snapped. “There’s no way I would ever do anything so uncouth… It was a simple misunderstanding. It seems when I’m intoxicated my Japanese is rather insufficient. And Kotetsu’s English is just…. Well, his accent it too strong, I can’t even tell he’s speaking English…”

“You and him… last night…” Keith nodded his head, absorbing the information slowly.

“Yeah, and now he’s taking a shower.” Barnaby said, hitching his thumb back toward his room. “And then we’re going to get some breakfast.”

“You brought him here?” Keith asked in surprise. “And now you’re getting breakfast? He slept here?”

“Yeah,” Barnaby said, standing up. “Ya know, I really like him…” Barnaby tugged on the hem of his shirt absently. “He’s different.”

“Barnaby, I don’t think this is a great idea.” Keith admitted anxiously.

“I’m not worried about it.” Barnaby said, standing.

“Well, you’re giving me an ulcer.” Keith complained.

“Drink some milk, then.” Barnaby suggested. “I’ll get back when I get back.”

“Be careful.” Keith pleaded. “And just so you know, your lawyer landed last night. We can get this taken care of and get home as soon as possible…”

“Yeah,” Barnaby replied absently, a strange itch in his belly. “Sure.”

* * *

 

“What’s the matter?” Kotetsu asked, lowering the steaming hot croquette back into the paper sack.

“Nothing… why?” Barnaby shook his head and shrugged. He winked and it looked so natural it was almost spooky.

“You seem, uh, down or something…” Kotetsu admitted quietly. “Are you worried about my lawyer robbing you blind?” Kotetsu teased. “He’s very good. Even though he’s usually a criminal justice lawyer…”

“I’m not sure why your lawyer is a defense attorney now that you mention it…” Barnaby murmured.

“He’s the, uh, family lawyer…” Kotetsu replied dismissively. “You know I’m not asking for anything besides actual damages, right? I’m not gonna go in there and demand pain and suffering or any of that nonsense…”

“I’m not worried about the lawyers.” Barnaby groaned. “I don’t care about money. At all. I’ve always had it, and I have plenty, just take what you want…”

“I don’t want your money.” Kotetsu said sternly.

“I know… I… That’s not what I was trying to say,” Barnaby muttered. He held his head in his hands, tugging at his hair in irritation.

“Hey, Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby’s shoulder gently. “What are you trying to say? What’s bothering you?”

“I can’t stay here forever.” Barnaby blurted, sinking deeper, his back hunched. “I have a job. I have contracts.”

Kotetsu smiled, knowing well that Barnaby couldn’t see it. He pat Barnaby’s back affectionately and picked up his croquette, popping the entire thing into his mouth. _So cute,_ Kotetsu thought. “I’m older than you, Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu explained thoughtfully. “I’ve had time to mature and improve my patience…”

“You should come with me.” Barnaby said suddenly, straightening up. “To England.”

“W-w-w-what?!?” Kotetsu stammered, shaking his head. “I don’t think that’s… really an option…”

“Why not?” Barnaby demanded.

“Well, uh, in less than ten seconds: I’m Japanese, I’ve never lived anywhere else, I speak Japanese, I read Japanese, my daughter, my family, my store, I hardly know you…”

“Yeah, you’re right, that was stupid…” Barnaby mumbled, shaking his head and covering it with his hands.

“You’re cute, even when you’re pouting…” Kotetsu said softly, pressing a chunk of cantaloupe against Barnaby’s lips.

“Don’t patronize me, Old Man…” Barnaby snapped.

“I’m not, Bunny-chan. I’m being realistic. I can’t go to England with you and you can’t stay here in Japan forever.” Kotetsu said simply. “That doesn’t mean that I am okay with never seeing you again. All it means is, find out what you want. Do that.”

* * *

 

“Ehhhh!” Kaede screamed, shaking the magazine in her hands agitatedly. “Mura-ojisan, Papa’s in _Friday_!”

“Heh?” Muramasa looked up from his game of cards, eyeing Kaede. “That magazine isn’t good for little girls, stay out of it…” He looked at the four men sitting at the table and gestured to them each in turn. “No cheating…”

“Look!” Kaede exclaimed, tapping her finger against the page noisily as Muramasa crossed the room. “Look! Look! Look!”

Muramasa looked over Kaede’s shoulder, eyeing the collage of paparazzi photos. Barnaby Brooks Jr was over every inch of a four page spread. His tumultuous love-life was splattered across the headline. Muramasa leaned down, looking around quietly before sliding a pair of reading glasses on. Barnaby and Kotetsu were photographed together in several different outfits. “Crap that is him…”

Muramasa took the magazine from Kaede, shooing her from the stool. He sat down behind the counter, laying the magazine out in front of him. He propped his elbows, resting his face against his hands. “It says in here that they’ve been photographed together on no less than four separate occasions…  In only two weeks…Sounds suspicious… Who is this fellow anyway?”

“It’s Papa!” Kaede declared, shaking her head.

“I meant the _Gaijin_ , dummy.” Muramasa snapped, smacking his niece with the magazine playfully. “The yellow-haired guy, Kaede!”

“BBJ…” Kaede answered with a groan. “He’s my favorite singer. He’s the one that I just met. We got his autograph… He’s also the guy that ran Papa over…”

“Oh?” Muramasa looked up, exchanging looks with the men seated behind them.

“Don’t make faces like that!” Kaede chastised. “Papa says no funny business from you guys in his shop!”

“Hai, hai…” Muramasa agreed, taking off his reading glasses and pushing them back into his jacket pocket. Muramasa rolled the magazine in his hands. “I’m keeping this.”

“Why?” Kaede whined.

“Because there’re bare titties on page 24.” Muramasa explained, swatting Kaede with the rolled up magazine. “Don’t read trash like this…”

“But Ojisan, you’re the one who bought it for me! Remember?”

Muramasa froze in place, a guilty smile spreading across his lips. “Ah, well, don’t tell Papa that part of the story…”

“Don’t throw it away!” Kaede pleaded. “I need it! Papa will never confess without the evidence!”

“Confess to what?” Muramasa asked, arching a thick brow.

“I am in love with BBJ! And my Papa is walking around Japan with him? That’s betrayal…” Kaede said.

“Well, if he’s walking around with your Papa, it means you’re not quite his type…” Muramasa said with a laugh. “Sorry, Kae-chan, it’s not looking good for you.”

“BBJ could never like Papa! Papa is old and… and… a man! And he has a funny beard!” Kaede insisted, banging her fist against the counter.

“Settle down, settle down.” Muramasa said, pushing the magazine under the waistband of his slacks. “We’re not going to mention this anymore. What if your grandmother hears us?” Murasmasa shuddered for effect. “Or worse, grandpa in Heaven?”

“My mother’s in Heaven…” Kaede said simply, turning her back on her uncle and lifting her nose in the air. “And she would never let anything bad about my Papa reach his father’s ears…”

“Gee.” Muramasa groaned, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “I’m going out for a smoke. “Mind the shop, Kaede…”

“I’m 9.” Kaede replied smartly. “Papa doesn’t even let me use the microwave…”

“Kaede, mind the store…” Muramasa repeated. “You guys, mind the microwave.”

* * *

 

“Hello, good mo-rn-ing!” An English-speaking, flamboyant and well-dressed man said cheerily, his thin, dark-skinned hand clasped around his brief-case. “Mr. Brooks, it’s a pleasure for you to actually show up! I’m flabbergasted…”

“I wouldn’t dream of missing such an important appointment…” Barnaby replied, shaking the lawyer’s hand.  “Mr. Seymour, this is Ko- Kaburagi Kotetsu.”

“I am Kaburagi-san’s lawyer.” The man beside Kotetsu interjected with a thick accent. “My name is Fujiwara Keisuke.”

“I’m Nathan, Nathan Seymour, and I will be representing Barnaby Brooks Jr.” The dark-skinned lawyer announced, grasping Mr. Fujiwara’s hand and shaking it. Mr. Fujiwara’s face contorted uncomfortably but he said nothing.

“I have requested a translator to accompany me.” Mr. Fujiwara said. “For fairness.”

“Of course!” Nathan agreed, waving his hand dismissively. “We will also have our translator, Mr. Keith Goodman.”

“Ah, hello, Kaburagi-san.” Keith exhaled shakily. “It is nice to see you again.”

“Well, the circumstances could be better…” Kotetsu joked, shaking Keith’s offered hand firmly. He was relieved that Keith was speaking Japanese.

“Don’t worry; this will be quick and painless.” Nathan said with a charming smile.

Barnaby, Nathan and Keith sat on one side of the table and Kotetsu, Mr. Fujiwara and the translator, a college student named Honda, sat on the other. “Alright, the first matter of business is the hospital fees. Do you have the itemized bill?” Nathan asked in English, Keith translating politely after he finished.

Mr. Fujiwara opened a file folder and removed a stapled stack of paper. He dropped it into the middle of the table and Nathan reached for it, inspecting it. “Oh, well the NHI or whatever is supposed to pay the majority of this…” Nathan murmured.

“The National Health Insurance.” Honda explained. “It’s a requirement in Japan.”

“Alright, we accept the patient’s responsibility and will fully reimburse Mr. Kaburagi.” Nathan murmured, jotting notes down on his pad of paper. “And onto the next order of business, the cost of a bicycle used as primary transportation.”

“Ah, well, I’ve already been given a new bike.” Kotetsu explained as soon as Honda had finished translating.  He looked around the room and smiled awkwardly. “This all seems so silly now, doesn’t it? I’m fine. I have a new bike. Let’s just leave it at that…”

“Okay, and now…” Nathan continued. “For pain and suffering, time off of work…” Nathan reviewed the papers in front of him, clicking his tongue. “Apparently, you checked out of the hospital against the doctor’s wishes and returned to work immediately… Oh no… That’s not good. You’ll have to prove that the injury was caused by the initial damage and not you reinjuring yourself-”

“No.” Barnaby said simply. “Pay him whatever you think is a fair amount.”

“Well I…” Nathan looked around the room as Honda translated.

“I don’t really want money.” Kotetsu repeated. “I have my new bike. I’m okay. We’re done.”

“2 million pounds?” Nathan asked, eyeing Barnaby curiously. “Settlement. With a signed non-disclosure agreement.”

“Non-disclosure?” Mr. Fujiwara asked, shaking his head in confusion.

“Well, I don’t think my client should pay such a generous sum of compensation for your client to go and sell the story to the tabloids…” Nathan explained.

“What? Nonsense!” Mr. Fujiwara barked in heavily accented English. “I can assure you, Mr. Kaburagi comes from a family that is very intent on retaining their privacy.”

“What’s going on?” Kotetsu asked, watching the lawyers’ heated exchange.

“Don’t worry. It’s just a legal show down. It has nothing to do with you, really.” Keith explained quietly in Japanese. He smiled patiently and shook his head sympathetically. “It was going too well, they had to find something to argue about… They’re lawyers…”

“I need air.” Barnaby said suddenly, his chair scraping against the floor loudly as he stood. “I’ll be right back.”

“Are you alright?” Kotetsu and Keith asked in unison, each in their native tongue.

“I just need air.” Barnaby repeated. He staggered away from the table and toward the door.

“Bunny… wait a second…” Kotetsu called after him, standing quickly.

Barnaby took a single step forward and then, soundlessly, crumpled to the ground. His head smacked loudly against the tiled floor, blood issuing from the wound and spilling around him like a bloody halo.

Kotetsu rushed toward him, kneeling on the ground beside Barnaby’s unconscious body. “Bunny! Bunny! Are you okay? Wake up!”

* * *

 

Barnaby couldn’t open his eyes. The bed felt too comfortable, too warm, and his body felt too weak and heavy. He laid there for several seconds, his eyes glued shut, and he tried to remember how he ended up in bed.

There were voices in the room, hushed and worried. Barnaby listened, but for some reason he couldn’t understand them. It was several moments later before he realized they were speaking in Japanese. He tried to focus, tried to pick apart the familiar words, but his brain felt so slow.

Barnaby grew inexplicably angry. Why was no one speaking English? Why couldn’t he understand them? Who the fuck was talking while he was sleeping anyway? He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, sending a stabbing pain shooting throughout his head.

“Bunny, you’re awake…” Kotetsu said, smiling comfortingly. “How do you feel?”

Barnaby sat silently for a long moment before swallowing and nodding. “I’m okay. My head’s killing me though.”

“You fainted.” Keith explained in English. “You’re at the hospital. They’ve run some panels and they say you’re fine. They think it was exhaustion and stress…”

“Oh, okay…” Barnaby replied simply, sitting up in bed. “When do I get to go home?”

“They are keeping you overnight for observation.” Keith explained.

“I hate seeing overseas doctors.” Barnaby complained, tenderly touching the bandaged wound on his head.

“Well, I suppose in Asia is the place to do it…” Keith murmured. “I mean considering…”

“Is your head sore?” Kotetsu asked quietly, his hand brushing along the rail of the hospital bed.

“It hurts here…” Barnaby answered, pointing at his thick bandage wretchedly.

“I’m sorry.” Kotetsu replied, leaning over and planting a kiss just above his wound. He inhaled softly, the masculine scent of Barnaby’s hair making his stomach flutter.

“Well,” Barnaby said quietly, letting his head fall back against the bed. He looked up at Kotetsu, his green eyes narrowing as he focused. “It’s not your fault. All the sudden I just felt…” Barnaby sighed heavily. “Like the world was ending…”

“You had a panic attack.” Kotetsu said, leaning against the edge of Barnaby’s bed. “I don’t care what the doctor calls it officially. It was a panic attack…”

“Embarrassing.” Barnaby groaned.

“Eh, it is what it is…” Kotetsu said matter-of-factly. “I used to get them all the time.”

“All the time?” Barnaby sat up in shock. “I’m a bloody celebrity! I can’t be getting panic attacks…”

“Well, I’m sure it was just the situation.” Keith explained, looking from Barnaby to Kotetsu. “You don’t normally deal with legal settlements… You’re going to be fine…”

“True. What happened with that anyway?” Barnaby questioned.

“It’s all sorted.” Keith said. “It just needs your signature.”

“Great.” Barnaby nodded. And then in English he began to speak quickly, “So that means I have to go back, huh?”

“Well, yes…” Keith replied. “You have work and binding contracts to do it.”

“What if I don’t want to go back?” Barnaby continued in English.

“Then be prepared to lose everything you have.” Keith spoke gloomily.

“Fuck.” Barnaby closed his eyes and continued to curse under his breath. “This sucks.”

Kotetsu looked from Barnaby to Keith curiously, unable to follow their conversation. Kotetsu licked his lips and pushed his hands into his pockets. “I’m going to go get a Pepsi… Anyone want anything?”

“I’ll take one.” Keith called out with a polite smile. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Nah,” Kotetsu replied, waving his hand in dismissal as Keith opened his wallet. “It’s no problem, really.”

“This isn’t like you.” Keith said quietly, once the door had closed behind Kotetsu.

“I’m sorry, I don’t… I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Barnaby admitted with a sigh.

“Don’t apologize, it actually makes me like you more.” Keith said simply. “You’re not a heartless little shit like I originally thought.”

“Oh, jeez, thanks, Keith…” Barnaby snapped. “Why the hell do I keep you around again?”

“Because no one else can work with you longer than a month or so…” Keith said simply.

“Why the hell do you hang around then?” Barnaby shot back.

“Well,” Keith paused thoughtfully, his grey-blue eyes meeting Barnaby’s. “Because if I leave, you’ll be left all alone.”

* * *

 

“Welcome to Kaburagi Liquor…” Ivan called out drearily, his thick Russian accent blending his words together. He sat on the very edge of his stool, his legs still on the floor, and stared out the window listlessly.  “How may I help you?”

“Japanese quality customer service or get the fuck out…” Kotetsu called out irritably, walking toward the counter quickly.

“Oh, hai, welcome back!” Ivan busied himself quickly, bowing in apology. “I didn’t know it was you, Boss…”

“Of course you didn’t.” Kotetsu replied. “Useless Gaijin…”

“Workplace harassment?” Ivan asked, the corner of his mouth twitching. “That’s blatant racism, Boss…”

“Oh, please…” Kotetsu groaned. “A Gaijin is any race, even Japanese of different nationalities…”

“If that helps you sleep at night.” Ivan muttered under his breath.

“Where’s my brother? Where’s Kaede? You’re not the only one here are you?” Kotetsu spoke quickly. “That seems like poor planning…”

“Oh, well, the Wakagashira is-” Ivan was silenced as Kotetsu pinched his ear in warning.

“I told ya not to talk like that in my store!” Kotetsu sighed. “Please… Where’s Mura-chan?”

“He’s upstairs…” Ivan answered, rubbing his sore ear pitifully.

“Ah, doesn’t he usually play downstairs?” Kotetsu cracked his fingers loudly. “Alright. I’m going up. Work hard.”

“Yes. Thank you, Boss. I will work so hard!” Ivan called after him.

Kotetsu took the narrow stairs quickly, his shoulders brushing against the walls. He opened his front door and kicked off his shoes. “Tadaima!”

“Okaeri!” Muramasa and Kaede yelled, their deep and high voices paralleling humorously.

“Hey, guys, we have com-”

“Okaeri…” Anju Kaburagi called out, interrupting Kotetsu’s sentence.

Kotetsu paused in the doorway, one foot in his house shoes and the other touching the step. “Crap…” Kotetsu muttered under his breath. He bit down on his clenched fist and cursed. “Ah… Hi, Ma.” Kotetsu slid into the other slipper and shuffled down the hall and into the living room.

“Hi, Papa!” Kaede said happily, looking up at her father with a smile.

“Hi, Kaede, my Princes…”Kotetsu said, leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“What’s up, Kotetsu?” Muramasa asked, eyeing his younger brother expectantly.

“Ah, well, I was going to say that we are about to have company.” Kotetsu explained, locking eyes with his brother and attempting to silently convey his message. “I didn’t know Ma was still up.”

“My arthritis is bothering me too much.” Anju said, rubbing her knees and grimacing. “I can’t even lie down without it hurting.”

“I’m sorry, Ma.” Kotetsu said, planting a kiss on his mother’s head. “Want me to help you to the recliner downstairs?”

“You can’t carry me down all those stairs, Kotetsu…” Anju said, kissing her son’s hand affectionately. “You’re just a boy.”

“Ma…” Kotetsu sighed, shaking his head. “I promise you, I’m fully capable…”

“Ah, cute, Kotetsu-tan,” Muramasa teased.  “Maybe I should help Ma?”

“Shaddap.” Kotetsu growled before turning back to his mother. “Ma, I invited someone over…”

“That’s fine. I don’t mind. You are the man of the house.” Anju said with a nod.

“Ma…” Kotetsu pressed, sighing heavily. “I _invited someone over_ …”

“I heard ya the first time!” Anju said, her accent twisting her words sharply.

“Never mind…” Kotetsu grumbled. “Kaede, take a bath. Have Muramasa check your homework. I’ll go pick out your clothes. Mura, I’m going out…”

“You just got home.” Muramasa called after him.

“Yeah, well, now I’m leaving…” Kotetsu replied, walking into Kaede’s room and combing through her closet. “I’ll be back when you get home from school tomorrow, Princess…”

“Papa…” Kaede spoke suddenly from the door. “Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry, Kaede. I invited a friend over, but since grandma is still up, it’s just better if I meet him somewhere else…” Kotetsu explained patiently.

“Grandma doesn’t like your friends.” Kaede said softly.

“No. Not really.” Kotetsu said sadly, busying himself with arranging her uniform.

“So your friends can’t come here?” Kaede pressed.

“Well, I love my Ma.” Kotetsu replied. “And I don’t like to upset her.”

“Why doesn’t she like them?” Kaede continued.

“Kaede…” Kotetsu’s forehead pressed against the wall. “Sometimes people have ideas that are so strong, and they’ve had them for so long, that they can’t change… Sometimes they try and sometimes they don’t try. But grandma loves us both very much and treats us as well as she can…”

“Did you kiss him, Papa?”

“H-h-h-huh?” Kotetsu stammered. “W-w-what?”

“Did you kiss Barnaby Brooks Jr?” Kaede clarified.

“Yes.” Kotetsu answered truthfully, turning around and pulling his daughter against him. “Are you mad at Papa?”

“Did you try or did you not try?”

“Try what?” Kotetsu asked.

“Try to change…”

“I did try to change.” Kotetsu admitted. “Does it make you upset? The way I am, does it bother you?”

“No, I like you how you are.” Kaede murmured, her face pressed against Kotetsu’s stomach. “I’m glad you couldn’t change.”

“Oh, well, uh,” Kotetsu held her tightly for a long moment. “Thank you, Kaede. I love you. You’re such a good girl.”

“I love you too, Papa…”

“Do you want me to stay home?” Kotetsu asked. “I know I just got back. I won’t leave if you want me to stay… I don’t mind…”

“Papa!” Kaede groaned. “Puh-lease… I’m 9 years old. I’ll be fine…”

“Oh, hai…” Kotetsu nodded obediently. “Then I will see you after school tomorrow…”

Kotetsu kissed Kaede on the cheek before walking back to the front door. “Bye, Ma. I’ll be late. Don’t wait up!”

“Ko-Kotetsu!” Anju yelled after him. “Wait a minute-”

Kotetsu grabbed his shoes and shut the door behind him quickly. He exhaled heavily, creeping down the steps toward the shop. At the bottom of the stairs Kotetsu dropped his shoes, pushing his feet into them impatiently. “Ivan…”

“Yeah, Boss?” Ivan asked, turning and watching Kotetsu struggle with his dress shoes.

“I’m going out for the evening. Are you-” Kotetsu rolled his eyes, groaning loudly. “You two! Are you bullying Ivan again?”

“Of course not, Kaburagi-san…” One of Muramasa’s goons replied innocently, waving his hand in dismissal. The other man dropped the pen he was poking Ivan with and crossed his arms across his chest, suddenly intent on staring out the window.

“Ivan, can you close up the store tonight?” Kotetsu asked, walking around the counter and grabbing first, a bottle of rose wine, and then a bottle of soju. “I’m heading out.”

“I’ve got it under control, Boss.” Ivan said, nodding enthusiastically.

“Thank you. Don’t forget to turn off the lights. It’s such a waste of money…” Kotetsu pleaded. “And you two… I know he’s cute, but you must leave Ivan alone so he can work…”

“Cute?” the men repeated under their breaths.

“Bye, Boss!” Ivan said with a wave, his fingers tapping against the counter.

“Oh, no… Why do I sense you’re up to no good?” Kotetsu muttered, shivering for effect.

Ivan smiled widely, his violet eyes sparkling mischievously. “Bye, Boss!”

“Well, shit…” Kotetsu said, pushing the door open and stepping out into the street. Barnaby pulled up a few minutes later and Kotetsu jogged over to the car. “Hey, Bunny…”

“Hey…” Barnaby flashed his million dollar smile as the window rolled down. “Change of plans?”

“Yeah, how’d you guess?” Kotetsu asked, smiling in return.

“The liquor you’re holding…” Barnaby pointed out.

“Good point. Well, change of plan, My Ma is still up. She’s always, and I mean always, in bed by now. I hardly ever see the woman.  Anyway, she’s up, so there’s going to be a slight change in venue.”

“That’s too bad.” Barnaby pouted. “I wanted to see your house.”

“Park the car and follow me.” Kotetsu simply instructed, stepping away from the curb.

Barnaby rolled up his window and parked, sliding out of his car. He pushed his keys in his pocket and hopped over the curb, leaning against the window beside Kotetsu. “And now?”

“Follow, follow…” Kotetsu said, pushing off of the wall and turning down the alley beside his shop. He walked slowly, his hands gently swinging the liquor bottles he still held. He turned right, facing the back of his store. He flashed Barnaby a smile before looking up at the building.

Kotetsu shoved the wine bottle into his vest and then the soju. With one hand, he held the bottles securely against his chest and with the other he grabbed the iron ladder a foot above his head. The fire escape clamored to the ground and Kotetsu began to climb.

“Kotetsu, where are we going?” Barnaby asked, watching Kotetsu scale the ladder.

“Follow…” Kotetsu said stepping onto the roof with a triumphant hop.

“Okay…” Barnaby exhaled slowly, he grabbed the ladder with both hands tightly and climbed all the way to the top. He smiled warmly, eyeing the cozy, little patio in approval. Barnaby kicked off his shoes and headed for one of the slightly faded cloth beach chairs. “I didn’t know this was up here.”

“Ah, well, if we were supposed to come up here we wouldn’t have had to use the fire escape.” Kotetsu pointed out, sitting down on the beach chair beside Barnaby. Kotetsu placed the two bottles on the small plant stand turned table between them and settled into his chair with a sigh.

“Do you seriously come up here every other day and water your plants?” Barnaby asked, surveying the roof patio in awe. There were many plants, from beautiful flowers to nondescript shrubs. It was a beautiful, simple space and Barnaby could tell that it was very well cared for.

“I do.” Kotetsu said, his foot dangling off his chair. He curled his toes around a snag in the area rug beneath them. “For the last twenty seven years…”

“That’s longer than I’ve been alive, Ojisan…” Barnaby teased.

“Shaddap.” Kotetsu groaned, warmth spreading through his cheeks.

“Your garden is ace.” Barnaby said simply, crossing his legs on the chair. “Thanks for inviting me.” Barnaby turned his head to the side, watching Kotetsu curiously. “Something’s missing though. Two men walk into a garden. One English, the other Japanese…” Barnaby joked. “Where’s the tea?”

“No tea for this old man…” Kotetsu chuckled. He twisted the cap off his bottle of warm soju and took several large gulps. “In Japan we don’t have alcoholics, just expert drinkers…”

“Bung that bottle opener…” Barnaby asked, gesturing with his hand.

“What?” Kotetsu asked, arching his brows in confusion.

“Toss it, hand it over…” Barnaby clarified.

Kotetsu grabbed the bottle opener off of the table and threw it carefully to Barnaby. Barnaby jabbed it into the corkscrew, opening his wine quickly. He drank from the bottle, his lips smacking loudly as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. “So good.”

“You still wanna be little grannies drinking tea?” Kotetsu asked, eyeing Barnaby.

“Hell no.” Barnaby laughed, his foot nudging against Kotetsu’s.

“Good.” Kotetsu closed his eyes, resting the bottle of soju between his legs. There was a slight breeze and it ruffled his hair, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

“Kotetsu…” Barnaby began reluctantly. “I…”

“You have to go.” Kotetsu finished, taking a long, slow drink.

“Yeah, I have to go.”

“Soon?” Kotetsu asked.

“Yeah, soon.” Barnaby replied.

“You stayed longer than you were supposed to.”

“Yeah, I did.” Barnaby admitted.

“What for?” Kotetsu pressed.

“What do you mean what for?!?” Barnaby exclaimed. “Are you trying to-”

“Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu interrupted gently. “What did you stay for?”

“You.” Barnaby said simply, sitting up in the beach chair.

“Do you plan on coming back to Japan?” Kotetsu questioned.

“I don’t know when… I don’t know how long it will take…” Barnaby confessed.

“Well, then I’ll wait longer than I’m supposed to.” Kotetsu promised. He smiled brilliantly, almost blindingly. “I’m not really doing much else…”

“Kotetsu…”

“Hey,” Kotetsu reach across the space between them, his fingers brushing against Barnaby’s. “I’m not a kid… I understand what this means. I understand you may not come back. I understand you may find someone else… someone who’s a better fit… I understand and whatever happens, happens. I won’t be angry…”

“You act like you don’t care at all…” Barnaby criticized.

“Will having a tantrum help anything?” Kotetsu asked pointedly. “If I plead with you to stay will you? Can you tell everyone that you’re really sorry but you can’t fulfill your contracts? And would that make you happy? Is this the life that you’ve always wanted; to live in Japan with an old man, his daughter and senile mother?”

Barnaby was silent for several minutes. Kotetsu’s hand curled around Barnaby’s and was a source of warmth and comfort in the cold night air. Finally Barnaby sighed, leaning forward and releasing Kotetsu’s hand. “I just really wanted this to work.”

“Honestly, besides getting hit by your car, this is the most fun I’ve ever had with another person.” Kotetsu chuckled, shaking his head. “I mean, you’re still a shit driver…”

“You’re a shit cyclist.” Barnaby shot back playfully. “Fucking mental.”

“Accept some damn responsibility.” Kotetsu teased.

“Don’t wear black at night!” Barnaby added. “That’s something you learn in primary!”

“I was in my work clothes! The dress codes states I must be in all black attire.”

“Likely excuse…” Barnaby claimed. “You probably just wanted a ride.”

“To the hospital?” Kotetsu scoffed. “I’m pretty sure I just dial the ambulance and it saves me the whole getting crushed by a car step…”

“Being an old man isn’t an emergency, Kotetsu…” Barnaby said, setting his bottle of wine back down on the table.

“Oh, yeah? Oh yeah! I’ll show you a damn emergency, pretty boy…” Kotetsu rolled off of his chair and with a slight kick landed on top of Barnaby. His hands went straight for Barnaby’s sides, tickling and pinching mercilessly.

Barnaby writhed forcefully his hands wrapping around Kotetsu’s wrists firmly. He lifted Kotetsu’s arms, pulling his hands together above the older man’s head.  “I can’t promise I won’t hurt you if you tickle me, Kotetsu…”

“Don’t worry…” Kotetsu breathed, struggling halfheartedly against Barnaby’s hold. “I’m pretty sturdy.”

“Yeah?” Barnaby breathed, popping his legs out further as to knock Kotetsu’s apart. “You’re sturdy?”

“Yes, I am…” Kotetsu murmured, his eyelashes fluttering beautifully.

“You can take a real pounding, huh?” Barnaby teased.

Kotetsu groaned, twisting every which way in an attempt to free himself. “You idiot!” Kotetsu sank down on his knees in defeat, his arms above his head and his head resting on Barnaby’s chest.

“Sorry… did I embarrass you?” Barnaby asked, enunciating each word as if it were precious. Kotetsu lifted his head, a deep blush staining his cheeks. Barnaby’s green eyes met Kotetsu’s and suddenly their mouths were pressed together. They kissed hungrily, their wet, warm kisses leaving them both breathless.

“Hey…” Barnaby muttered, staring up at Kotetsu as the older man removed his vest. “Hey…”

“What?” Kotetsu asked, pausing in the middle of unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Maybe we should head to my hotel-”

“Oh, you’re not go-ing a-ny-where…” Kotetsu said in English. He smiled naughtily, his large, warm hand pushing Barnaby back against the chair. He did a little wiggle on top of Barnaby before sliding down the leg rest. His shoulders pushed against Barnaby’s thighs as he settled between them.

Barnaby opened his mouth to reply, but nothing intelligible came out. He watched silently, his mouth open, as Kotetsu began to undo his pants. Kotetsu muttered under his breath, “Itadakimasu…”, before taking Barnaby’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, hell…” Barnaby groaned, his hands mussing Kotetsu’s hair. He pulled the cordovan strands gently, urging Kotetsu even closer. He closed his eyes, biting down on his lip in pleasure. Kotetsu’s tongue pressed against his shaft, sliding all the way to the tip expertly.

Barnaby moaned, his hips rocking forward unconsciously. He pushed Kotetsu’s head down, absently stroking his hair with his other hand. Kotetsu continued, a gentle humming vibrating around his mouth. He sucked Barnaby’s cock until cum began to leak down his throat and then he sat back on his knees.

Kotetsu stroked Barnaby quickly, his fingers gliding across the glans skillfully. His amber eyes met Barnaby’s, his breath hot on the younger man’s sensitive skin. Kotetsu smiled, his hand working hurriedly, and then his tongue lapped against Barnaby’s cock. Barnaby moaned, cursing in between his indecent sounds, and ejaculated, his sticky, white load spraying across Kotetsu’s face and into his open mouth.

Kotetsu sat up, his open shirt baring his beautiful, muscled chest. He smiled crookedly, dabbing the corner of his mouth with his tongue. He laughed softly, wiping his face with the sleeve of his dress shirt and said something that Barnaby couldn’t quite figure out.

Barnaby rushed forward, his arms wrapping around Kotetsu tightly. He crushed their bodies together, tasting himself on Kotetsu’s lips. Kotetsu’s body relaxed, his hands crossing behind Barnaby’s neck. They kissed deeply, their arms around the other.

Kotetsu pulled away first, his hands tugging at the button of his trousers. He popped the button, staring at Barnaby simply as he unzipped his pants. He stood slowly, one leg on each side of the lounge chair. He dropped his pants, pushing off of the ground and kicking his pants off of each leg. He stood there a moment, his caramel-colored skin prickling from the cold air. He fidgeted with his open dress shirt before slowly lowering his briefs.

Barnaby opened his mouth to speak but as Kotetsu approached he lost all form of thought. Kotetsu straddled Barnaby’s thighs, his hands between them, coaxing Barnaby into another erection. Kotetsu murmured to himself, almost as if encouraging Barnaby’s cock to cooperate. But Barnaby was young and virile, and without much hesitation, he was ready for another round with Kotetsu.

Kotetsu rocked forward, his hand reaching behind him. He grabbed Barnaby’s cock firmly, pressing it against himself. Barnaby’s hands flew toward Kotetsu’s waist. He urged him downward impatiently, nearly begging to penetrate him. “God…” Barnaby breathed, his eyes closing for the briefest moment. “I wanna fuck you.”

“Fuck me.” Kotetsu said so simply. He flashed a playful smile but it dissolved within seconds as Barnaby thrust forcefully into him. He slammed Kotetsu against him, bouncing the older man as if he weighed nothing. Kotetsu let out a small noise, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, and it drove Barnaby wild.

Barnaby launched himself forward, knocking Kotetsu onto his back and nearly tossing them both off of the chair. Kotetsu growled, his fingertips grabbing at every inch of Barnaby’s back. Barnaby thrust quickly and forcefully, his hands moving to Kotetsu’s shoulders to keep him in place.

Kotetsu whimpered, biting down on his lip and covering his mouth with one hand. Encouraged, Barnaby continued, pounding into Kotetsu’s so hard the older man’s head and shoulders dangled off the bottom of the chair.

“I…” Kotetsu gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Fuck… Bunny…” Barnaby sat up, one hand guiding Kotetsu’s hips and the other wrapping firmly around Kotetsu’s shaft. “I’m gon-na…”

“You like that?” Barnaby breathed, sweat rolling off his neck and down his back. His body moved seamlessly, his technique and execution nearly flawless. He slowed his pace as Kotetsu’s body grew rigid, but he didn’t stop. He continued slowly, firmly, his movement eliciting a stream of expletives from Kotetsu.

Barnaby felt a familiar pull in his abdomen and he nearly doubled over, his body tensing. He snarled, burying his face against Kotetsu’s chest. He thrust slowly, and as his orgasm rocked his body, he bit down on Kotetsu’s skin. Kotetsu’s body suddenly gave way, and his upper body spilled over the chair. He moaned and twitched as he orgasmed.

Barnaby pulled out and sank back against the chair. He gripped Kotetsu’s shirt tightly and pulled Kotetsu into his arms and from the floor. Kotetsu let himself fall against Barnaby, his head resting against Barnaby’s shoulder. They sat silently, touching as much of the other as they could.

“You cold?” Barnaby asked as Kotetsu shivered in his arms.

“No.” Kotetsu lied, turning his head to look at the younger man.

“The stars are beautiful.” Barnaby whispered, looking up at the sky. “You can see them a lot easier here than home.”

“Now I know you’re lying…” Kotetsu muttered. “How can you see stars in Tokyo?”

“I can to.” Barnaby maintained. “Look for yourself.”

Kotetsu leaned back, arching his neck to look up at the sky. He stared silently, his eyes narrowed in concentration. After a long moment he sighed in defeat. “Where?”

“Right there.” Barnaby said, pointing. “And there.”

“Oh, wow…” Kotetsu breathed. “I see them. Two little stars…”

“Told ya.” Barnaby said playfully, his hand brushing softly against Kotetsu’s cheek.

Kotetsu hugged Barnaby tightly, his head dropping back against Barnaby’s shoulder. And then without warning Kotetsu felt wetness rolling down his cheeks. He turned his head to the side, wiping at his face furtively. He sniffed loudly, willing the unbidden tears to disappear. He took a deep breath and accidentally said the one thing he swore he would never say, “Please don’t go.”


	4. IV

“Whad’ja say?” Barnaby asked, narrowing his eyes and gesturing to his ear. He hadn’t heard Kotetsu, but something told him that he had missed something very important.

Kotetsu was silent, counting to ten slowly in his head. He cleared his throat and exhaled heavily before replying, “I… I’m gonna miss you.”

“Oh,” Barnaby nodded, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. “I’m going to miss you too.”

“When, uh, are you leaving?” Kotetsu asked, pulling away from Barnaby slowly.

“I don’t know yet.” Barnaby admitted. “Keith’s going to take care of it.”

Kotetsu stood up, placing a hurried kiss on top of Barnaby’s golden-locked head. He pulled his dress shirt around himself, lazily buttoning a couple of buttons before bending down to retrieve his pants. “Hey…” Barnaby said, reaching out and grabbing Kotetsu’s arm. “Did I do something?”

“No, no…” Kotetsu shook his head quickly, his throat burning as he struggled to control his voice. “I’m just getting cold.”

“Come here…” Barnaby purred, tugging Kotetsu toward him gently. “I can warm you up…”

“No!” Kotetsu said sharply. He exhaled, almost a bitter laugh, and shook his head. “Sorry, I meant, no.”

“You are mad.” Barnaby realized, adjusting himself and zipping his pants quickly. “I’m sorry, I…”

“I’m not mad!” Kotetsu snapped. He shivered and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes focused on something far away. “Really, I’m not mad…. I’m… I’m just sad…”

“Kotetsu-” Barnaby began, sliding off the chair and approaching the older man slowly.

“I don’t understand…” Kotetsu groaned. “I’m so stupid…”

“What don’t you understand?” Barnaby questioned. “And you are not stupid…”

“There are 13 million people in Tokyo and the one person that I-” Kotetsu raised his hand in a halting gesture, his head shaking in refusal. He stood in that position for several seconds, his eyes closed.

“Kotetsu, I don’t want to go.” Barnaby insisted. “I don’t want to go at all.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Kotetsu said, looking up for the first time. “It doesn’t matter what I want or what you want. Life isn’t like that. It keeps moving on…”

“It does matter!” Barnaby shouted. “It matters to me.”

“You’re immature and impulsive.” Kotetsu said. “And, knowing this, I can’t in good conscience let you risk everything for something so ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?” Barnaby whispered, his green eyes opening wide.

“Yes. Ridiculous.” Kotetsu repeated. “You’re just a kid and I’m an old man. You’re an idol. I’m just a shop clerk and bartender. You’re English. I’m Japanese. You belong with… with supermodels and actors… I… I’m just…”

“I like you Kotetsu….” Barnaby interjected. “You know I do.”

“And w-w-what happens when you don’t anymore?” Kotetsu exclaimed. “What happens when it’s over? When you leave here, am I supposed to wait for you?”

“Do you want to?” Barnaby asked, throwing up his hands.

“I would wait forever!” Kotetsu shouted, the veins at his temple pulsing. “And it makes me so fucking angry! Fuck! I don’t…” Kotetsu turned around quickly, swiping at his eyes. “I don’t want you to go.” Kotetsu’s voice broke and he bit down on his closed fist in frustration. “But I know you have to.”

“I know we haven’t known each other long, but what I feel is 100% real… I lo-”

“Please don’t say it.” Kotetsu begged, turning to face Barnaby. “Please don’t.”

“Why?!” Barnaby demanded in frustration.

“Because I am too selfish.” Kotetsu breathed. “I thought you could be fun. I mean, you hit me with your fucking car and then we’re going to dinner… I thought you would be a pretty fantastic one night stand…” Barnaby was silent, waiting for Kotetsu to continue. “That was then and this is now… Now my feelings are too complicated. Just don’t say it. I can’t take it. I can’t hear it.”

“Kotetsu, I’m not fucking around. I mean what I say…”

“I know and I’m sorry…” Kotetsu spoke quietly. “But I don’t want to let you go… And if you say it… It’ll just be worse…”

“So… you’re saying we end things now, because it _might_ end later?” Barnaby questioned.

“I realized I don’t want to play around anymore. And if you can’t… give me everything, then I would rather end it before it gets too serious…” Kotetsu said simply. “I can’t take the disappointment later.”

“You are really making me mad.” Barnaby admitted, his hands shaking at his sides.

“I’m sorry.” Kotetsu replied solemnly. “I really tried. I tried not to do this.”

“I know. You did pretty well too…” Barnaby said, his demeanor changing instantly. “I almost thought you didn’t care at all.”

“I got too attached.” Kotetsu confessed.

“I understand now.” Barnaby said with a nod. “And I’m not angry anymore. We don’t have to talk about it. I don’t want this to be the last thing we do, let’s go to the corner store.”

“Okay.” Kotetsu agreed. “Did you need something?”

Barnaby flashed a confident smile. “I still need to try those green tea Kit Kats, remember?”

* * *

 

 “Welcome back, Boss…” Ivan called out, scratching his pen against a sheet of paper slowly.  He counted and recounted a stack of money, taking notes on the paper in front of him.

“You haven’t finished yet?” Kotetsu groaned, locking the door behind Barnaby.

Ivan looked up in surprise, eyeing Barnaby disparagingly. “Who’s the giant white guy?”

“None of your business.” Kotetsu snapped. “Where’s my brother? Downstairs?”

“He went home; I think...At least the anikis went home…” Ivan answered.

“You go home too.” Kotetsu nodded toward the back door. “I’ll even keep ya on the clock ‘til 11.”

“Hell yeah!” Ivan exclaimed, he said goodbye in Russian quickly, “ _Poka_!”

“Buh-Bye.” Kotetsu mumbled, escorting Ivan out the back door. “See you tomorrow…”

“Nah, I’m off tomorrow…” Ivan said adamantly.

“Okay, okay… then the next day…” Kotetsu said impatiently, placing both hands on Ivan’s narrow back. “Goodbye.”

“He’s cute.” Barnaby whispered, placing his hands on either side of Kotetsu and pinning him against the closed door.

“He’s a baby.” Kotetsu argued, turning his head to look at Barnaby. “And incredibly stupid.”

“He’s got pretty purple eyes and shiny, blonde hair…” Barnaby continued, his lips grazing against Kotetsu’s neck.

“Is that your type?” Kotetsu asked, a rumbling laugh escaping his lips.

“Not at all…” Barnaby breathed.

“Mine neither.” Kotetsu agreed. “I can’t stand stupid and young. They think nothing bad can happen to them… it’s too sad to watch…”

“Let’s stop talking about that guy.” Barnaby suggested, biting down on his lip as Kotetsu turned around to face him.

“Agreed.” Kotetsu said with a nod. “We have to eat these Kit Kats.”

“They’d better be bloody delicious…” Barnaby groaned. “If you’re thinking about them when I’m this close to you…”

“One taste and you’ll be hooked.” Kotetsu said, his amber eyes flashing. A sly smile tugged his lips.

“Are we still talking about Kit Kats?” Barnaby asked, watching Kotetsu walk toward the staircase.

“Are you coming?” Kotetsu asked, shaking the bag of candies noisily.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Barnaby said, quickly crossing the store.

Kotetsu walked halfway up the narrow stairs and sat down, placing the shopping bag in his lap. Barnaby sat down on the step below Kotetsu’s feet. He leaned back against Kotetsu’s legs, his head resting against his knees. Kotetsu pulled a candy bar from the bag and handed it to Barnaby.

“Alright, mate. I’ll eat your bloody sweets.” Barnaby said gruffly in English. He unwrapped the Kit Kat and stared at the light green color suspiciously.

“It’s not poison.” Kotetsu chuckled.

“I know. I just feel like this is a defining moment in our relationship…” Barnaby said with a smile. “What happens if I don’t like it?”

“I cut off the first section of your little finger…” Kotetsu explained, gesturing grotesquely with his hands.

“That’s some Yakuza shit.” Barnaby groaned, pressing the Kit Kat against his lips.

“U-uh, w-w-w-well…” Kotetsu stammered before clearing his throat. “Never mind. Just take a little bite. If you don’t like it, I’ll eat both our shares.”

Barnaby took a tentative bite. His eyes softened as he chewed, his cheeks puffing out endearingly. He swallowed, his throat bouncing with the motion. He was silent for a moment, his tongue trailing along his bottom lip. “It’s good. Like really good…” Barnaby sighed in relief, taking another bite of the bar.

“You live another day.” Kotetsu murmured, breaking a single bar off of the Kit Kat.

“Okay, then Manchester United or Arsenal?” Barnaby asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Oooh…” Kotetsu puffed out his cheeks thoughtfully. “Manchester United.”

“You live another day.” Barnaby teased, chewing between words.

“You like football?” Kotetsu asked, crumpling his empty wrapper into the store bag.

“Of course.” Barnaby said simply. “I’m English.”

“Well you _are_ a lofty pop star…” Kotetsu reasoned. “Who knows what you like.”

“I’m pretty average.” Barnaby replied. “I like naps, wine, music, sports, sex and fuzzy socks.”

“One of those things is not like the others.” Kotetsu said with a laugh.

“It’s all the same to me.” Barnaby said with a shrug.

“Hey, have you ever met The Knife?” Kotetsu asked hopefully. “I love them.”

“The Swedish band?” Barnaby shook his head slowly. “No, but I’ve met lots of big people, at least in the western world. Celebrities are the worst sort of people. And I mean that…What sort of music do you listen to anyway?”

“Hurry up, give me your garbage…” Kotetsu gestured with his hands, before standing up. “Be quiet and follow me.”

“Okay…” Barnaby stood and handed Kotetsu his trash, feeling rather childish. He followed Kotetsu up the narrow staircase, his shoulders brushing against the walls. “Don’t you get claustrophobic in here?”

“This building’s super old.” Kotetsu explained. “Back when they didn’t believe Japanese men could grow so large…”

Kotetsu searched his pockets for his keys and unlocked the front door of his home. He opened the door quietly, kicking off his shoes. Barnaby followed suit, sliding into a pair of house slippers. Kotetsu bolted the door behind them and tiptoed across the wooden floor toward a closed door.

“Welcome to my home.” Kotetsu whispered, sweeping his arm in gesture. “Follow me.”

Barnaby followed Kotetsu into his bedroom. It was a small room, much smaller than the rooms he had become accustomed to, but it was neat and cozy. Kotetsu silently shut the door behind Barnaby and walked over to a stack of CDs. He pulled out one of the albums and opened the case, placing the disc into the player.

Electronic, synth beats began to flow through the speakers. Kotetsu lowered the volume once, then twice, his head nodding to the slow beat of the song. There was a calliope effect to the piece and Barnaby couldn’t wipe the confused grin off of his face. Kotetsu simply smiled, the music gaining an eerie music box quality as a woman began to sing.

“What is this?” Barnaby asked, a man’s voice dueling with the woman’s.

“Princess Chelsea.” Kotetsu explained, placing the album case back down on his desk. “The Cigarette Duet.”

“Interesting choice.” Barnaby said, sitting on the edge of Kotetsu’s single bed. “Musical taste is one of the most telling things about a person.”

Kotetsu shrugged off his vest, throwing it in his hamper. He lazily tapped his foot against the floor in time with the song, his fingers nimbly unbuttoning his shirt. He flashed Barnaby a smile as he tossed his shirt away, his teeth dazzling white. Kotetsu leaned against his desk, his hands fumbling with the clasp of his trousers.

“Would you like help with that?” Barnaby offered, leaning forward. Kotetsu shook his head slightly, finally pushing his pants past his hips and kicking them onto the floor. “The bed’s a bit small. Are we both gonna fit?”

“Hey, don’t knock that bed. I lost my virginity in that bed.” Kotetsu insisted.

“Oh yeah?” Barnaby asked, lying back on the bed.

“Before you were born.” Kotetsu muttered, his face twisting playfully into a guilty expression.

“It’s creaking with just me on it.” Barnaby murmured. “Don’t get too mad if I break your bed.”

 Kotetsu cleared his throat, waiting for Barnaby’s full attention before speaking, “This desk is solid oak.”

Barnaby sat up, a puckish smile twisting his handsome face. He stood hurriedly, ripping his shirt off his back and over his head. He rushed toward Kotetsu and the older man quickly pulled him into his arms. Barnaby bit down on Kotetsu’s exposed shoulder, eliciting an excited cry.

“Shhhh…” Barnaby whispered against Kotetsu’s skin. “We’re supposed to be quiet, Kotetsu.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Kotetsu groaned, shaking his head and pushing his palm against Barnaby. Barnaby nipped along Kotetsu’s neck to his ear and Kotetsu shuddered.

“Such a dirty mouth…” Barnaby breathed, kissing Kotetsu’s throat sweetly.

“You’ve got no idea.” Kotetsu murmured, his amber eyes wide and bright.

“I don’t?” Barnaby asked, his lips inches from Kotetsu’s, his warm breath fanning across Kotetsu’s face.

“Stop talking now, Bunny.” Kotetsu said, his face lit up handsomely.

Barnaby chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed the waist band down to his muscled thighs. His large, strong hands roamed over Kotetsu’s ass. He pinched softly, tapping his ass playfully before sliding Kotetsu’s underwear down to the floor.

Barnaby lifted Kotetsu easily, hoisting him onto the desk. The desk slammed against the wall noisily and both men paused tensely. Silence followed and Kotetsu took the opportunity to wrap his long, toned legs around Barnaby’s waist.

“You’re so hot.” Barnaby growled, his face and neck turning a deep scarlet.

“You’re s-” Kotetsu’s words died in his throat as Barnaby pushed his fingers into his mouth. He pumped his fingers in and out of Kotetsu’s wet mouth, pressing down on his tongue firmly. Barnaby removed his sticky fingers slowly, a thin line of spit connecting him to Kotetsu’s mouth. Kotetsu let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes hooded and his face flushed.

Barnaby pressed against Kotetsu’s ass, pushing two fingers inside slowly.  He spread his fingers apart gently, working Kotetsu open gradually. Kotetsu squirmed, expletives escaping his lips. He greedily grabbed at Barnaby, pulling the younger man closer impatiently.

Barnaby bit down on Kotetsu’s shoulder, his hand pumping faster and faster between them. Kotetsu squirmed, his tongue clicking unconsciously, his fingertips nearly drawing blood across Barnaby’s broad back.

“Bun-ny…” Kotetsu moaned, his toes curling and uncurling.

Barnaby muttered incoherently, using his free hand to press his cock against Kotetsu’s entrance. He pushed inside, sliding his fingers teasingly out. Kotetsu cursed, biting down on his closed fist. And without warning, Barnaby thrust roughly into Kotetsu.

Barnaby braced himself with one hand on the wall and the other hand pinning Kotetsu’s ass into place. His hips thrust forward, his body slapping against Kotetsu’s ass. Kotetsu’s entire body shook as Barnaby pounded into him, the desk banging against the wall noisily.

Kotetsu dropped his hands to the table, lifting himself up as much as possible. He arched his hips and, unexpectedly, Barnaby pulled him downward. Kotetsu’s back fell against the table top, his head touching the wall and his legs and ass in the air. Barnaby didn’t even pause, he continued moving, his arms flexing as he supported more of Kotetsu’s weight. Kotetsu rolled his arms backward, gripping onto the edge of the desk.

“I got you.” Barnaby breathed, sweat dripping down his neck. Kotetsu nodded wordlessly, his grip on the desk loosening. He whined, biting down on his lip as Barnaby quickened his pace.

Kotetsu reached down and grabbed his twitching cock. He began stroking in time with Barnaby’s thrusts. His eyes closed, his breathing became jagged. His legs began to shake and Barnaby muttered his approval. Kotetsu whined loudly, his hand growing slicker with every stroke. “I’m g-gonna cum…”

“Fuck, Kotetsu…” Barnaby growled with a shudder. His body grew rigid, his pace slowing. Sweat covered every inch of him, his hair damp around the ears and neck.  He thrust deeply, not stopping until Kotetsu ejaculated between them. As soon as Kotetsu finished, Barnaby gave one final, forceful thrust before orgasming inside.

Barnaby pulled out, sticky, white fluid dripping between their bodies. Barnaby leaned over and kissed Kotetsu before wiping the sweat off with his forearm. “How was that?”

“I’m not ready to talk yet.” Kotetsu breathed, standing slowly as Barnaby lowered his legs to the ground.

“Okay.” Barnaby chuckled exhaustedly.

“But it was better than Kit Kats.” Kotetsu murmured, sitting down on the edge of the bed weakly. “Way better than Kit Kats.”

“I told ya.” Barnaby laughed, crawling between Kotetsu’s legs. He pushed Kotetsu back onto the bed and laid his head against his warm chest. He snuggled on top of Kotetsu, and despite his relatively large size, the older man didn’t complain. Kotetsu merely smiled, lifting his head to plant a kiss in Barnaby’s blonde hair.

Within a few minutes, Kotetsu’s breathing slowed, a slight snore escaping his lips. He twitched as sleep claimed him and then his body was perfectly still. Barnaby brushed his hand against Kotetsu’s softly. He placed a kiss on the older man’s chest. He inhaled deeply, Kotetsu’s clean, masculine scent filling his lungs. He studied Kotetsu’s face carefully, memorizing every detail, from the smile lines around his eyes to the sharp angle of his jaw.

Without a sound Barnaby stood. He grabbed the blanket off the top of the bed and tucked it around Kotetsu with care. He dressed quickly, purposefully taking Kotetsu’s button-up and leaving his t-shirt behind. “You asleep, Kotetsu?” Barnaby asked quietly, standing beside the bed as he buttoned his sleeves. Barnaby leaned over, his lips pecking Kotetsu’s forehead. “Yes? Good… then you can’t get mad at me…” Barnaby ignored the tearing sensation in his throat. “I love you.”

* * *

 

Kotetsu woke with a horrible taste in his mouth. He smacked his lips and covered his eyes with his arm. He laid there for a few minutes, his entire body inexplicably sore.  A groan escaped his lips as he forced open one of his eyes. He gripped the blanket covering him before kicking it to the floor.

“Bunny?” Kotetsu called out, sitting up suddenly. He looked around the empty room, a strange sinking feeling spreading through his stomach. Barnaby wasn’t there.

Kotetsu rolled out of bed, grabbing his clothes off the floor. He searched for his shirt until he realized that Barnaby’s was still lying on the floor. He picked it up and, by habit, folded it neatly before placing it on the desk. A blush spread across his tanned cheeks as soon as he looked at the desk, and he was thankful he was alone.

Kotetsu pulled on a pair of clean underwear and opened his bedroom door, sneaking down the hallway to the restroom. He showered off quickly, groaning to himself in irritation as he cleaned inside. He lazily ran the towel over his wet body, wrapping it around his waist before heading back to his room.

He grabbed his phone, unlocking it quickly. To his surprise the phonebook was the active app. Barnaby’s photo and contact information was enlarged on the screen. Kotetsu smiled and pressed call, bringing the phone to his ear.

“ _Good morning, handsome_ …” Barnaby answered.

“Where’d you go?” Kotetsu whined, opening his dresser.

“ _Sorry…_ ” Barnaby apologized. “ _I’m just trying to get everything ready. I… I’ll be leaving soon_.”

“Oh, yeah, well, uh, that’s understandable. I guess I was just surprised you left without waking me up.” Kotetsu explained hurriedly.

“ _You were out like a light_.” Barnaby said in English.  “ _You have a very sweet sleeping face. Like a wee, little baber_.”

“Oh whatever.” Kotetsu said dismissively. “Be quiet.”

“ _Oh, by the way_ ,” Barnaby began. “ _Your mo_ -”

The reception crackled. Kotetsu paused, waiting for Barnaby to finish. “Uh, what was that? The phone cut out…”

“ _You-… -ther… sa-…_ ” Barnaby repeated.

“I can’t hear you!” Kotetsu yelled into the phone. “I’ll talk to you in a little bit. By-e!”

Kotetsu hung up the phone. He dressed slowly, as if every single button needed his complete attention. He inspected his reflection with approval before slipping his cell into his pocket and leaving his room.

Kaede had left for school, her house slippers were by the door, a pot of coffee brewed and waiting for him. He poured himself a cup, adding generous amounts of sugar and creamer. He nearly jumped a foot off the ground as his mother spoke from the recliner. “Good morning, Kotetsu.”

“Ah, Ma… You scared me…” Kotetsu gasped, chuckling as the foolishness of his reaction hit him.

“I scared your friend last night too.” Anju said softly. “My joints were killing me. I came out here to sleep in this chair. I don’t think he was expecting another person…”

“F-f-fr-fr-friend?” Kotetsu stammered, looking at his wizened mother with wide eyes.

“Barnaby…” Anju said with a slight nod. “The gentleman you were attending to last night.”

“Ma!” Kotetsu cried out.

“Well…” Anju simply shrugged. “Kami knows you have never been a quiet boy.”

“I must commit seppuku.” Kotetsu whispered, nodding his head with acceptance.

“Stop your nonsense.” Anju ordered, waving at him in irritation.

“Sorry, Ma… I thought you were in bed.” Kotetsu mumbled awkwardly.

“Kotetsu,” Anju began slowly. “I liked that one.”

Kotetsu’s entire body froze except for his heart which pounded wildly in his chest. “Y-y-you do?”

“Oh yes. Don’t you?” Anju asked with a warm smile.

“I…” Kotetsu inhaled sharply. “I do, Ma.”

“I won’t meddle with your private affairs, Kotetsu. But I wouldn’t have sent him off in the middle of the night.” Anju insisted.

“I- I didn’t… I… It’s more complicated than that, Ma…” Kotetsu tried to explain.

“It’s none of my business.” Anju said with finality, brushing her hands together.

Kotetsu nodded, realizing the conversation was over. He was immensely surprised by the progress his mother had made and didn’t want to press his luck. He kissed her on the top of her head, “Bye, Ma. I’m heading to work.”

* * *

 

“ _Hello?”_ Barnaby answered breathlessly. He took several quick breaths, as if he had run to his cellular to catch the call.

“Hey… I’ve been calling…” Kotetsu replied hesitantly. “Is this a bad time?”

“ _Of course not!”_ Barnaby assured him. “ _What’s up?”_

“Well, it’s, uh, been three days…” Kotetsu explained, an uncomfortable feeling twisting his stomach. “You wanna, uh, meet up for dinner or coffee or something…?”

“ _Yes. Yes I do_ …” Barnaby replied instantly. And then his voice changed and Kotetsu felt that painful sensation again. “ _But I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m super busy. Keith has me running this full schedule. I’ve only had three hours of sleep the last four nights_ …”

“Yikes. That’s rough.” Kotetsu replied lamely, his fingers tapping against the counter in front of him.

“ _I miss you_.” Barnaby breathed. “ _Thank God I nicked that shirt before I left your house…”_

“Thief…” Kotetsu said, forcing a laugh.

“ _It smells like you_ …” Barnaby breathed into the phone. “ _It’s the only thing getting me by right now…_ ”

“Ya know…” Kotetsu began hopefully. “I can help you pack… I understand you’re busy. I won’t get in the way. I swear…”

“ _I want you here_.” Barnaby agreed. “ _But I can’t. I don’t have the time to do everything I want to do with you… And I certainly don’t have any self-restraint._ ”

“Okay, Bunny.” Kotetsu snapped a little too impatiently. “Well, call me when you have the time to talk.”

* * *

 

Kotetsu sat at the small breakfast table, his palms down on the cool surface. He closed his eyes and inhaled, counting to ten before opening them. He looked across the table at his brother reading the newspaper and then up at the two gentlemen standing behind him. Kotetsu cleared his throat loudly, his fingers tapping against the table.

“Good morning, Kotetsu.” Muramasa murmured, dropping the paper down on the table.

“Don’t ‘good morning’ me…” Kotetsu barked. “What are _those_ guys doing here?”

“I’ve been real busy with business as of late…” Muramasa replied slowly, lifting the paper back into his hands. “They told me they were worried about you… Said ya seemed down…Said I should come and see ya for myself…”

Kotetsu clicked his tongue furiously, eyeing his older brother with derision. “Get the fuck outta my kitchen.”

“Oh, come on now…” Muramasa groaned. “They have feelings too. You don’t even call them by name… You’re a bit of a bully, Kotetsu…”

“Niisan, you’re killing me…” Kotetsu whined, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Little brother…” Muramasa said, suddenly serious. “What did he do?”

“Huh?” Kotetsu sat back from the table looking up at Muramasa in surprise.

“That Gaijin…” Muramasa clarified. “What was his name? B… Brooks-san?”

“BBJ?” Kaede asked, poking her head into the kitchen. “What about BBJ?”

“Hurry along to school, Kaede.” Muramasa instructed evenly. “Suzuki-san is downstairs, he’ll walk you.”

“I can walk myself. I’m 9.” Kaede insisted, sticking out her tongue.

“No you can’t. The world is full of unsavory people. You’re walking with Suzuki-san.”

“B-b-but…!”

“Listen to your Uncle, Kaede, please…” Kotetsu said softly.

“Okay. Bye, Papa!” Kaede called out with a wave. “Bye, Mean Uncle!”

Muramasa waited for the click of the front door before continuing. “You know, Kote-chan, I can make that motherfucker disappear… If he did anything, anything, to hurt you…”

“Unsavory people, huh?” Kotetsu muttered under his breath. “Honest, Mura-chan, I’m fine. Nothing happened. It’s just… well…” Kotetsu shook his head. “I told him to call me when he had time to talk and, well, uh, it’s been almost two weeks…”

Muramasa rolled the paper absently. “He’s still at the same hotel and everything?”

“No. No you may not. You are not, you will not! You can’t talk to him. You can’t threaten him…” Kotetsu demanded. “Don’t you dare think of touching a hair on his head!”

“Oh, come on now…” Muramasa said, a violent, mischievous smile splitting his face. “You know those are all just allegations… it’s all conjecture. You’re my brother. You know me… I’m just a humble business manager…”

“And you two need to mind your own damn business…” Kotetsu barked, looking from one man to the other. “What are you, little gossiping grannies?”

“All joking aside…” Muramasa pressed. “I’m your big brother. And if you need me, I’m here. I don’t care if it’s putting a bullet in someone’s head or if you just need someone to make a decent fucking cup of coffee…”

“Thanks.” Kotetsu exhaled heavily. “But I’m totally fine. He’s busy. He’s getting ready to leave… I understand he probably doesn’t have time…”

“Oh, he better fucking make time.” Muramasa snarled.

“Calm down.” Kotetsu entreated.

“I am calm.” Muramasa replied. “ _Oh_ , I _am_ calm.”

“Which one of us is dating him again?” Kotetsu teased.

“ _My_ baby brother.” Muramasa replied.

“Eww, don’t be gross. I’m 40.” Kotetsu made a face as he spoke, waving his hands in gesture.

“Never too old for me to give a noogie…” Muramasa warned, arching a brow.

“Do and I’ll tell Ma.” Kotetsu said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Little snitch bastard.” Muramasa mumbled, exchanging looks with the men behind him.

Kotetsu’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket, his ringtone rising in volume. Kotetsu rummaged through his pocket, grabbing the phone quickly and swiping to answer the call. “Hello?”

“ _Hey…_ ” Barnaby’s voice filled the speaker. “ _Good morning_ …”

Kotetsu stood up from the table, walking across the house toward his bedroom quickly. “What the hell man?! Do you know how long it’s been since you called?”

“ _I know… I know…_ ” Barnaby groaned. “ _Trust me, I wanted to call you every single day… But you said not to call you until I had some time to talk and well_ …”

“Oh, sure… Now you do what you’re told.” Kotetsu grumbled.

_“I always do what I’m told_.” Barnaby said with a laugh. “ _Where’s my gold star for being such a good boy?_ ”

“Come and get it.” Kotetsu replied coquettishly. “I’ll even make it sparkly.”

“ _I wish I could_.” Barnaby sighed, unconsciously switching between Japanese and English. “ _Keith is riding my arse. Nothing I do is right. I swear, I’m about to lose my bloody mind_.”

“Bunny…” Kotetsu said softly. “Do you not want to see me? Did I do som-”

“ _Shhh_ …” Barnaby hissed. He sighed heavily, the line silent for several long moments. “ _I don’t want to fight._ We’re not going to fight _. I just want to hear your voice. I… I need to hear you… I miss you_ …”

“I…” Kotetsu began unsurely. “Bun-ny… you… won’t…”

“ _I’ve been busy writing… Packing is such a bore… I have to do something to pass my free time_ …” Barnaby interjected. “ _There’s a song I’m working on… It’s for you_ …”

“F-f-free time?” Kotetsu repeated, white dots erupting behind his eyes.

“ _W-wait, well, I mean_ ,” Barnaby panicked. “ _I’m stuck in the hotel, Kotetsu_ …”

“Uh huh.” Kotetsu snipped. “Yep.”

“ _Keith won’t let me out_ …” Barnaby assured him.

“Sure.” Kotetsu said shortly.

“ _I really am very busy, Kotetsu_ …” Barnaby insisted.

“Of course.” Kotetsu retorted.

“ _This is totally backfiring_!” Barnaby cried out. “ _Please… just wait a minute… don’t get mad… let me explain_ …”

“Explain what?” Kotetsu asked, a strange vehemence in his voice. “You are about to leave Japan. You’re supposed to be busy packing all your belongings to ship to England, but you’ve been busy writing songs while Keith actually does all the hard work… Do I have the gist of it?”

“ _Kotetsu._ ” Barnaby spoke softly. “ _I miss you_.”

“Sure.” Kotetsu replied.

“ _Kotetsu, it was good to hear your voice_.” Barnaby continued, undeterred. His voice remained gentle, and somewhat pleading, despite Kotetsu’s aggressive attitude.

“Yep.”

“ _You’re mad_.” Barnaby sighed.

“Nah.”

“ _You’re terribly dishonest_.” Barnaby complained.

“You’re not even gone yet and it’s already fucking over!” Kotetsu shouted. He lost control, his volume rising higher and higher. His entire body shook, his hand curling painfully around the cellular phone. “I fucking told you! I fucking told you that it was pointless… And you! You fucking motherfucking son of a bitch! You had almost convinced me… You fuckhead!”

“ _Don’t hang u_ -”

The phone rang in Kotetsu’s hand. He stared down at the lit screen and let out a throat-ripping snarl. “The fuck do you want?”

“ _Don’t hang up_.” Barnaby pleaded.

“Why?”

“ _Because I’m begging you_ …”

“You’re begging me?” Kotetsu barked. “You couldn’t call me for over 12 days and you’re begging me?”

“ _I swear to God_ …” Barnaby breathed. “ _I will call you every single day from now on, no matter how tired I get. I’m sorry. I was careless… I won’t do it again_ …”

“I’m not like this… This isn’t me… I don’t wait around for phone calls… I don’t…” Kotetsu groaned. “I just… I… I w-wanted to spend your last day here together…”

“ _Me too_.” Barnaby agreed hurriedly. “ _I would never leave without spending every possible moment with you, Kotetsu… I promise_ …”

“Then… then don’t be so damn aloof…” Kotetsu instructed, his anger breaking. “I feel foolish enough without worrying about whether you’ve changed your mind…”

“ _You’re more sensitive than you look, Kaburagi-san_ …” Barnaby said carefully.

“I’ve also got a pretty impressive right hook…” Kotetsu warned.

“ _Kotetsu_?” Barnaby spoke suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“ _May I say it now_?” Barnaby asked.

“No.” Kotetsu answered simply.

“ _Okay_ …” Barnaby breathed, his voice unusually thick.

“I don’t mean to be cruel…” Kotetsu explained. “I’m trying to be the opposite…”

“ _I know_.” Barnaby said. “ _I know, Kotetsu_.”

“It’s for the best.” Kotetsu explained, almost as if he himself needed convincing. “And we’re not going to fight anymore either…”

“ _I_ …” Barnaby paused, clearing his throat. “ _I still have your shirt_.”

“Yeah, I’ve got yours too.” Kotetsu said, looking over at the shirt folded on his desk.

“ _Have you worn it_?” Barnaby asked, his voice recovering quickly.

“No, I think I’d look pretty silly in your shirt.” Kotetsu answered with a laugh.

“ _I’m wearing yours right now_.” Barnaby admitted. “ _It still smells just like you_.”

“Hey, I want that shirt back.” Kotetsu complained. “It was expensive.”

“ _I’ll give it back when it doesn’t smell like you anymore_ …” Barnaby argued. “ _And not before then_.”

“That’s weird.” Kotetsu groaned.

“ _Kotetsu_ …” Barnaby began breathlessly. “ _Say my name_.”

“B-Bun-ny?” Kotetsu said unsurely. “Bunny? Bunny… Bah-nub-by…”

“ _Thank you_.” Barnaby replied dreamily.

“You’re welcome?... But what was that about anyway?” Kotetsu questioned.

“ _I’m in bed_.” Barnaby explained. “ _Wearing you shirt… it smells so good… And I’m listening to you talk and I just… I just miss you a lot_ …”

Kotetsu nodded and then his entire body froze as the realization crept up on him. “W-w-w-what? What’re you… Are you? Bun-ny! What are you doing?”

Barnaby laughed, it was throaty and raw. A groan escaped his lips and it sent a shudder down Kotetsu’s back. “ _Kotetsu… you should take a picture… send it to me_ …”

“Now?” Kotetsu whispered into the phone.

“ _I just sent you one. Check your messaging folder_ …” Barnaby instructed.

“Should I hang up?” Kotetsu asked, shrugging as he fumbled with his phone.

“ _Ko-tet-su_ …” Barnaby spoke slowly, his breathing hitching slightly. “ _Put me on speaker… Good… Now click on your messages. I just sent you a photo_ …”

“Oh okay… I got it… I’m clicking now…” Kotetsu said, nodding to himself. He opened the message and inhaled sharply. The photo was of Barnaby, purportedly, from the chest down and lying on a bed of white. He was naked except for Kotetsu’s dress shirt, and his hand was stroking his erect cock. Kotetsu stammered stupidly for several seconds before formulating a response. “Are you jerking off right now?”

“ _Yes I am_ …” Barnaby said, a hint of a smile in his voice. “ _Now you send me one_.”

“I am not sending you nudes…” Kotetsu refused adamantly. “You’re a celebrity. The Cloud thingie will get hacked and my dick will be on Google…”

“ _Awww_ …” Barnaby groaned. A moan escaped his lips and Kotetsu’s skin prickled. “ _Come on, Kotetsu_.”

“You’ll just have to use your imagination.” Kotetsu said simply, his eyes unable to look away from the picture of Barnaby’s perfect body. “Just imagine that I’m there… because if I was I would still make you jerk yourself off… Don’t call me for 12 days? Yeah, you’d be sitting on a chair, naked except for my shirt… and you’d…” Kotetsu paused, his breath hitching. “You’d be touching yourself…”

“ _How should I be touching myself_?” Barnaby breathed into the phone.

“Your hand would be at the base, and you’d move up to the top. You’d gripped the tip, nice and firm, and move back down again…” Kotetsu instructed, his hand roaming to his zipper of its own accord.

“ _That feels good_.” Barnaby grunted.

“Yeah?” Kotetsu asked, his face growing hot. “Is your hand getting wet? Are you making yourself feel good?”

“ _It feels good_.” Barnaby murmured. “ _My hand’s getting sticky… But I… I’d rather you do it_ …”

“Too bad.” Kotetsu said, stroking himself slowly. “Bad boys don’t get rewarded.”

“ _Kotetsu_ …” Barnaby moaned. “ _How could I make it up to you, if you were here_?”

“You’d stand up… walk across the room with your cock hard and leaking and get in the center of the bed…” Kotetsu continued, his pace quickening. “I’d make you get on all fours, knees and elbows, so your ass would be up in the air…”

“ _That’s dirty_ …” Barnaby whispered.

“Yeah, well…” Kotetsu replied, his voice sensual and raspy. “That’s usually how I fuck… I like to teach cocky, little pricks a lesson or two… I like to finger-fuck them at first, get them drooling during foreplay… I like to get their cocks and thighs all wet… And then I like to pound them until they can’t take it anymore…”

“ _You’d fuck me like that_?” Barnaby murmured. “ _Have me begging for mercy_?”

“No…” Kotetsu bit down on his lip, his stomach tightening. “I’d fuck you so damn good, you’d never want me to stop…”

“ _Shit_ …” Barnaby moaned. “ _Kotetsu… I’m gonna_ …”

“Does it feel good?” Kotetsu whispered.

“ _Uh huh_.” Barnaby whimpered.

“Are you gonna cum for me, Bar-na-by?” Kotetsu asked in English.

“ _Fuck._ ” Barnaby groaned, a strange mewling sound fleeing his lips.

Kotetsu pumped his cock, hot, white fluid squirting over his hand and stomach. A bit of ejaculate shot across his chin and his hand finally slowed. “You good?”

“ _Yeah, I’m good. You_?” Barnaby asked.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu answered.

“ _You’re a dirty old man_ …” Barnaby said with a laugh.

“Pssh…” Kotetsu snorted loudly. “You’re the pervert who sent me a dick pic.”

“ _Touché_.”

“I don’t want to hang up.” Kotetsu admitted.

“ _Then don’t_ …” Barnaby insisted. “ _I don’t care what we talk about. I just want to hear your voice_.”

Kotetsu leaned across his bed and grabbed a towel from the hamper. He wiped his face, hands and stomach quickly before redressing. “Okay. Well… I suppose you can talk to me while I grocery shop. I’m making curry tonight and need to pick up a few ingredients.”

“ _Curry… sounds good_.” Barnaby replied simply.

“Eh, it’s easy to make. So I make it a lot.” Kotetsu explained.

Kotetsu walked into the kitchen, relieved to see Muramasa and his entourage had left. He busied himself, cleaning up the kitchen quickly. “So you said something about writing me a song… What’s it about?”

“ _Oh, well_ …” Barnaby began nervously. “ _Would you perhaps like to hear it? It’s not finished though_ …”

“Of course…” Kotetsu agreed. He grabbed Muramasa’s newspaper and tossed it into the recycling bin. With an irritated groan he lifted one of Kaede’s little teeny magazines, the first off the stack. He noticed Barnaby on the cover and smiled unconsciously. He flipped through the pages quickly, stopping at Barnaby’s four page spread.

“ _Oh well, now I’m too nervous… I don’t know… I just feel a little stupid singing to you on the phone_ …”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Kotetsu insisted. “I’ve seen you naked, I can hear you sing a song.”

“ _But it’s important to me… what if you don’t like it_?” Barnaby continued anxiously.

“There’s no way I won’t-” Kotetsu paused midsentence, the phone pressed against his shoulder and ear and the magazine stretched between both hands. He stared down at the article, his eyes searching the headline and the surrounding paparazzi photos.

“Bun-ny…” Kotetsu began slowly.

“ _Yeah_?” Barnaby replied.

“Where are you right now?” Kotetsu asked quietly.

“ _The hotel_ …” Barnaby answered.

Kotetsu nodded to himself before hanging up the phone. He chucked his phone against the wall, the glass cracking as it clattered against the floor. He looked at the photographs accompanying the article and felt like screaming. Kotetsu read the headline and reread the headline, bile rising in his throat.   ** _Barnaby Brooks Jr. Says Goodbye to Japan._**


	5. V and Epilogue

“Keith! Keith! Keith!” Barnaby shouted, jumping over the turnstile and chasing after his oblivious assistant. “Stop bloody walking about! Keith Goodman!”

Keith paused in the busy walkway and looked up, waving idiotically in greeting. “Hey, Barnaby… Did you need something else?”

“Keith, I have to go back…” Barnaby blurted, inhaling sharply as he suffered a stitch in his side.

“To the studio?” Keith asked, checking his phone for the time. “It’s a bit late for that, ain’t it?”

“Not the bloody studio! I mean Japan!” Barnaby barked querulously.  “I have to go back right now!”

“Barnaby, we’ve discussed this…” Keith replied, stepping to the side as commuters pushed past them.

“I know, but he’s not answering my calls anymore…” Barnaby cried out, grabbing Keith by the shoulders. “Get me a ticket, please!”

“Before we left…” Keith began looking everywhere but at Barnaby’s pained green eyes. “You told me not to let you mess up the plan…” Keith sighed heavily. “You told me you’d pull this and I promised I would make you stay… Remember?”

“Fuck what I said!” Barnaby shouted. “Give it back!” Barnaby grabbed Keith tightly, one hand pinning him against the concrete wall and the other searching Keith’s pockets.

“Oi! What’s going on there?” A police officer called out, walking toward them swiftly.

“Fucking Bobbies…” Barnaby released Keith and leaned against the wall beside him. “Evening, Sir.”

“Good evening, gentleman, what seems to be the problem?” The constable asked, eyeing Barnaby suspiciously. His eyes softened with recognition, and soon his face was split into a smile. “Eh, aren’t you that bloke?”

“Barnaby Brooks Jr.” Barnaby said politely, offering his hand in greeting. “Yes I am.”

“Well, Mr. Brooks, what seems to be the, uh, problem here?” the constable questioned.

“This cunt stole my wallet.” Barnaby said simply, pointing at Keith accusingly.

“I… I… What?!?” Keith shouted in surprise. “I did no such thing, Officer.”

“Sir, empty out your pockets.” The constable instructed.

“Look, Officer, I’m Mr. Brooks’ assistant. I’m supposed to have his wallet right now and-”

“Your pockets, Sir.” The constable repeated loudly.

“Barnaby, you motherfucker…” Keith spat, pulling Barnaby’s wallet out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to the constable, shaking his head.

“No need to press charges.” Barnaby said, grinning handsomely as the constable handing him his wallet. “Cheers, Sir.”

“Might I…” The constable began, pulling a cellular from his pocket. “Get a photo? My mates won’t believe it otherwise…”

“No problem.” Barnaby agreed, pushing his wallet into his back pocket. He posed for the picture with the constable, and then the five other people who had happened upon them.

“I’m quitting.” Keith said, walking past Barnaby.

“Wait!” Barnaby called after him. He waved apologetically at the other fans and chased after Keith. “Keith… I’m sorry… You’re not in any trouble. No harm, no foul, right?”

“That’s not the point.” Keith murmured, pushing his hands in his pockets.

“Then what is? Please, Keith. Don’t quit. I swear, I’ll change… Haven’t I done everything you’ve asked since we got back to England?”

“I told you not to leave without telling him.” Keith said angrily. “I told you it was a bad idea. I told you it was a terrible idea!”

“Keith, I know it sounds screwy but I had to!” Barnaby argued.

“I can’t help you anymore…” Keith groaned. “You’re just going to hurt him, if you haven’t already, and I can’t help you do that…”

“Please, Keith. You’re my best friend…” Barnaby pleaded. “Don’t leave me yet.”

“You don’t have any friends.” Keith said softly.

There was a terrible stretch of silence. Barnaby swallowed thickly, his chest twinging.

“Look, I know I can be a twat…” Barnaby explained. “But I swear, I’m not fucking around this time. I am lost without you… I can’t do anything for myself…”

“You’re hopeless.” Keith summarized.

“Yes, I am. And I’m sorry it took me so long to notice.” Barnaby apologized. “I will do anything you ask, just, please, don’t leave me alone…”

“Give me your wallet.” Keith instructed. Barnaby handed Keith his wallet begrudgingly. “Alright, listen up, Barnaby, I will buy you a plane ticket… Hell, I will buy myself a darn plane ticket and go with you… But it won’t be for another two weeks.”

“What? Oh, come on!” Barnaby complained.

“Hey!” Keith yelled. “Do you want my help or not? I’m sure you could manage to find your passport and buy a ticket, pack and so forth, if you really tried… You are actually a grown up…”

“I said I would do as you say, but why two weeks?” Barnaby groaned.

“Because I don’t think either of us can work any faster than that.” Keith said simply. “And we’re sticking to _your_ stupid plan…”

* * *

 

“Kotetsu…” Anju called from her chair. She turned her head nervously, searching for the person she expected to be coming in the door. “Kotetsu is that you?”

“Yeah, Ma.” Kotetsu murmured, hopping on one foot as he removed his shoes.

“I found him, Ma.” Muramasa muttered, kicking off his shoes with one hand pushed against the wall.

“Kotetsu!” Anju said sharply. “Where have you been? It’s almost six am!”

“Ma…” Kotetsu groaned. “I was working at the bar.”

“The bar closes at 3.” Anju argued. “It’s 6 am! Kaede is about to wake up for school…”

“Well, then I hung out with some friends.” Kotetsu explained, walking toward the refrigerator.

“I was worried.” Anju snapped. “I called your brother! He was in bed. I woke up your brother to go and look for you…”

“I’m sorry, Ma.” Kotetsu barked. “My phone’s broken.”

“Your brother manages a mobile phone store, Kotetsu! You should’ve gone and gotten a new one!” Anju suggested angrily.

“Oh, is that what you do?” Kotetsu asked, looking at his brother with exaggerated surprise.

“I’m going home now.” Muramasa said, raising his hands in surrender. “Leave me out of this. I’m tired and I’m cranky… And I just want to go back to bed…”

“Where did you find your brother?” Anju called after Muramasa. “Ni-chome?”

“Yes, I left work, my second job of the day I might add, and then I went on a crazy, gay-sex bender around Shinjuku! You got me, Ma!” Kotetsu growled.

“Kaburagi Kotetsu!” Anju hissed.

“Ma… Listen, I went to work. I got off work. I met up with some friends. We talked, we drank. Muramasa’s goons showed up. Muramasa showed up. Muramasa brought me home. That’s it. That’s all there is to it. I spent 3 hours with my friends.”

“You shouldn’t yelled at your mother.” Anju murmured.

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t police your 40 year old son…” Kotetsu argued. “I’m sorry. I should have told you my cell was broken.”

“I know your cell is broken. The house phone rang 27 times while you were gone.” Anju said, standing up. She huffed with indignation before walking past her children toward her bedroom.

“Who?” Kotetsu asked, but as soon as the word was formed he didn’t need to ask anymore.

“Brooks-san.” Anju replied. “Now goodnight, Muramasa, and, goodnight, my other ungrateful son. Hopefully I won’t die and go to Heaven without a proper apology…”

“Don’t hold your breath.” Kotetsu muttered.

“You should’ve just said you weren’t in Ni-chome.” Muramasa sighed. “I mean, why get in trouble for something you weren’t even doing?”

“Because it doesn’t matter if I was in Ni-chome. It doesn’t matter if I was getting fucked sideways by 4 Ukrainians in Ni-chome… it’s my business.”

Muramasa shuddered, taking a package of cigarettes from his pocket. “That visual will haunt me forever.”

“Don’t smoke in here.” Kotetsu insisted. “Kaede breathes this air.”

“Fine, fine.” Muramasa agreed, shoving his lighter back in his pocket. “See ya later, Kote-chan.”

“Bye.” Kotetsu said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You were kidding about the Ukrainians, right?” Muramasa asked as he slipped back into his shoes. 

“I’m a multi-tasker.” Kotetsu sighed, sinking into the chair. He closed his eyes and sighed again, “Goodnight.”

“Good morning…” Muramasa corrected. “The sun’s already coming up.”

“But it’s bedtime in England.” Kotetsu whispered.

* * *

 

“Hello?” Barnaby clutched the phone anxiously.

“ _Hey, it’s me_.” Kotetsu answered. “ _My Ma told me you called… You can’t keep calling like that… She’s old and it’s hard for her to get up and down and…”_

“I’m sorry.” Barnaby replied, chewing on his fingernails. “It’s just that we were talking and then the phone disconnected. It went straight to voicemail every time I called back… I was worried…”

“ _Did it occur to you that I don’t want to talk to you_?” Kotetsu asked, his voice unusually light.

“No.” Barnaby lied, sitting up a little straighter on his bed. “We agreed not to fight.”

“ _You should stop calling_.” Kotetsu’s calmness broke, his voice cracking.

“I won’t stop calling.” Barnaby refused. “I can’t see you. I’m too busy. But I can hear your voice and it’s the next best thing…”

“ _I’ll hang up on you_.” Kotetsu warned. _“I won’t say a word and I’ll just hang up_.”

“Then I’ll call just to listen to you breathe.” Barnaby replied.

“ _Where are you, Barnaby_?”

“The hotel.”

Kotetsu sighed.

“Kotetsu, I miss you.”

“ _Do you think I’m stupid_?” Kotetsu asked.

“No.” Barnaby answered.

“ _Then why are you doing this_?”

“It made sense when I did it.”

“ _Does it still make sense_?” Kotetsu pressed impatiently.

“It’s harder when I’m talking to you.” Barnaby admitted.

“ _Then stop calling_.” Kotetsu demanded.

The call ended abruptly. Barnaby stared down at his call log silently. He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated yell, his pale face turning scarlet. He took a calming, deep breath and counted to twenty. “Thank you for calling me back.”

* * *

 

“Kotetsu…” the large man behind the counter called out gruffly. “Answer your damn phone.”

Kotetsu groaned, wedging his clipboard between his thighs. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and accepted the call. “ _Hello? Kotetsu… You answered_ …” Kotetsu wordlessly placed the phone down on the floor and picked up his clipboard. He resumed counting the bottles of liquor, marking the inventory neatly with a pencil.

“That’s heartless.” The man remarked, his legs bouncing against the legs of the stool.

“Yeah, well, so is he.” Kotetsu replied, his pencil scratching noisily against the paper.

“Did he hang up?” the man asked, a sly smile crossing his face.

Kotetsu lifted his phone, the screen lighting up. “Not yet.”

“You should talk to him. He’s making an effort.” The man pressed.

“Antonio,” Kotetsu warned, his voice low and raspy. “Stay out of my business.”

“No you’re right. We aren’t supposed to take personal calls at work, anyway…” Antonio muttered, inspecting his fingernails absently. “A respectable boss lives by the rules he sets.”

“I am surrounded by idiots! My father told me just to hire meek Japanese men… I thought he was just a little racist… I didn’t understand then…” Kotetsu murmured dramatically.

“Hey, is that guy still on the phone?” Antonio interrupted curiously.

Kotetsu paused his work to check his cell phone. He sighed and placed the phone against his ear. “I’m hanging up now.”

“ _Bye_ …” Barnaby spoke quickly. “ _Thank you. I miss yo_ -”

“So meeeean…” Antonio cried out, shaking his head.

“He lied to me.” Kotetsu said simply. “And there’s no way I am going to accept an apology over the phone.” Kotetsu rocked forward into a standing position. “And I’m not too mean. I spoke to him, didn’t I?”

“What happened anyway?” Antonio asked.

“You don’t want to know.”

“I asked.” Antonio pointed out.

“He lied to me. And it’s super obvious and he just won’t admit it.” Kotetsu spoke, gesturing with his hands in frustration.

“What did he say when you called him on it?” Antonio questioned.

“I haven’t.” Kotetsu admitted, a strange look of hurt on his face.

“So what’s the lie?” Antonio pressed.

“He left for England without telling me.” Kotetsu said simply. “He’s pretending he’s still here in Japan.”

“Holy shit. That’s fucking bullshit.” Antonio shook his head in disbelief. “Does he think you don’t know?”

“I don’t know. But I’m not going to say anything. I’m going to wait and see how long he’s willing to lie… I mean, it’s such a stupid lie! How fucking stupid does he think I am?”

“Well how long did it take you to notice?” Antonio asked.

“Shut the fuck up.” Kotetsu snapped suddenly. “I will fire you.”

* * *

 

Kotetsu groaned irritably, lifting his head from the pillow. The clock read 03:20 am. Kotetsu grabbed his ringing phone and answered the call. “Are you dead?”

“ _Huh? No…Why_?” Barnaby replied. “ _Good morning, by the way.._.”

“It’s not morning yet, jackass. Go die.”

“ _Wait! I mis-_ ”

* * *

 

 _“I’ve decided my approach is wrong_.” Barnaby began the conversation.

“Oh, yeah?” Kotetsu asked, increasing the speed on the treadmill.

 _“Let’s talk about you_ …” Barnaby continued. “ _What are you doing today_?”

“I’m at the gym.”

“ _Is that why your breathing is out of sorts_?”

“Well, I’m certainly not masturbating.” Kotetsu snapped. The man on the treadmill beside his looked up at him in shock and Kotetsu looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. “Anyway, I can’t talk… I’m running.”

 _“I can just listen_.”

“Bar-na-by,” Kotetsu began slowly. “Absence doesn’t always make the heart grow fonder.”

“ _That’s why I make sure to call you every single day_.”

“But you can’t come see me…” Kotetsu pressed. “And why is that? Hmm?”

“ _I’m trying to get everything settled before I go home_.” Barnaby said quickly.

“Ehhhhhhhhh!” Kotetsu buzzed angrily. “Wrong. Try again next time.”

* * *

 

“Papa! Your phone!” Kaede called out, grabbing his phone and running into the bathroom.

“Ah, Kaede, I’m… I’m naked in here, ya know?” Kotetsu complained, wrapping the shower curtain around himself quickly.

“Your phone was ringing.” Kaede explained covering her face with her hand modestly. “Here, take it!”

“Aghhh…” Kotetsu growled, grabbing the cellular from Kaede. “Hello?”

“ _Hello. It’s me_.” Barnaby said in greeting.

“Of course it’s you. Who else would it be?” Kotetsu groaned in exasperation. He sat on the edge of the tub, the curtain blocking his body from view.  Kotetsu looked up at his daughter and smiled in defeat. “Thanks, Kaede.”

“You’re welcome, Papa.” Kaede said brightly, shutting the door behind her.

“ _Did I catch you at a bad time_?” Barnaby asked.

“I’m going to change my number.” Kotetsu threatened.

“ _Do you really want me to stop calling_?” Barnaby questioned seriously.

“Please stop calling.”

“ _Really_?”

“Really! Stop already. I know you’re lying to me, Bunny!”

“ _I haven’t lied.”_ Barnaby argued. “ _I haven’t lied to you once_.”

“You’ve got a twisted sort of view on the truth then.”

“ _And you’ve set the standard impossibly high_ …” Barnaby complained, frustration apparent in his voice.

“You’ve got to be joking!” Kotetsu groaned. “Seeing you is too much to ask?!?!”

“ _You just ask so much… And I’m trying so hard_ …” Barnaby cried, his voice breaking.

“Hey, wait, that’s no fair…” Kotetsu breathed. “You can’t cry when I’m mad at you, Bunny…”

“ _Kotetsu_ …” Barnaby wheezed. “ _Thank you for answering_ …”

“Bunny…” Kotetsu said softly.

“ _Yeah_?”

“I miss you too.”

“ _You do_?”

“But we can’t keep doing this…”

“ _I know_.”

“Goodbye, Bunny. Best of luck.”

* * *

 

“Kotetsu…” Muramasa began, walking straight toward sleeping Kotetsu.

“Wha-what time is it?” Kotetsu asked, smacking his lips and sitting up. He sank into the couch cushion, looking at Muramasa in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Kaede will be home in a few minutes.” Muramasa said, checking his elegant wristwatch.

“Shit…” Kotetsu shook his head slowly. “I guess I fell asleep when I sat down to put on my socks… How sad…”

“I came to talk.” Muramasa said impatiently, his eyes on the door.

“What’s up?” Kotetsu asked, the exhaustion stripped away in an instant.

“The Gaijin.” Muramasa snarled. “He’s no longer staying at the same hotel. As far as we know, he’s no longer in Tokyo.”

“You went looking for him?” Kotetsu asked, his amber eyes blinking in surprise.

“Kotetsu, did you hear me?” Muramasa pressed. “He left.”

“I already know.” Kotetsu said with curt nod.

“You do?” Muramasa looked his brother up in down in disbelief. “I don’t understand… When’d you find out?”

“He left a month ago.” Kotetsu replied, finally pulling his sock over his bare foot.

“A month?” Muramasa repeated. “A month?!?! He’s been gone for a month!?!”

“It’s already over and done with.” Kotetsu said simply.

“Bullshit. Ma says your phone’s been ringing like crazy… You’re talking to somebody…”

“He hasn’t called in two days.” Kotetsu replied. “It’s really over.”

“Then why are you sitting there with your phone in your lap?” Muramasa asked.

“Because I’m waiting for him to call me.” Kotetsu answered with a wounded laugh.

“But it’s over?” Muramasa asked, shaking his head in confusion. “And he stopped calling?”

“Because I told him to.” Kotetsu nodded in agreement. “That about sums it up.”

“This shit right here, this is why I never got married.” Muramasa said.

“It doesn’t matter how much they love you… when it’s time to go, they go…” Kotetsu murmured.

“Are you talking about Tomoe or the Gaijin?” Muramasa asked.

“Don’t call him that.” Kotetsu reprimanded. “And I guess that statement applies to both.”

“Tomoe couldn’t help dying.” Muramasa snapped.

“No, she couldn’t… but that doesn’t help me out much, does it? It changes nothing. Gone is gone.” Kotetsu said, his irritation growing.

“Fine, be in a terrible mood. It doesn’t affect me any.” Muramasa said, brushing his hands together. “I just came to let you know about Brooks. But you already know he’s gone. Fix your face, your daughter will be home any minute…”

“You’ve forgotten to tell me the important part…” Kotetsu interjected. “What were you going to do to Bar-na-by when you found him?”

“We were just gonna have a little chat.” Muramasa answered after a pause. “I can talk to him, can’t I?”

“Forget about him.” Kotetsu replied. “He’s not coming back. And if he ever does, and you happen to pass him on the street, you keep on walking…”

“You’ve always been so weird.” Muramasa complained, knocking his palm against the side of his brother’s face. “Ya know, you’re allowed to want things…”

“I’m not like you.” Kotetsu argued. “I can’t just look at everything critically and as if it’s separate from myself… I… I can’t…”

“What do you want to do? I mean, like, right now?” Muramasa pressed soothingly.

“I want to throw a fit! I want to call Barnaby and tell him to get his ass back here and…” Kotetsu let out a terrible growl and stood up from the couch.

“Hey! Don’t break anything! Ma will-” Muramasa warned, raising his hands in a halting gesture. Kotetsu kicked the side table, sending it through the room violently. The lamp snapped back on its cord, the glass body shattering across the wooden floor. Kotetsu cursed loudly, squatting down and hugging his knees. “Too late…” Muramasa groaned, shaking his head.

“I have to be an adult.” Kotetsu murmured. “I have to be realistic. This isn’t a movie, this is real life…”

“I’m not sure real life applies to you, kid…” Muramasa spoke calmly.

“And what’s that mean?” Kotetsu asked, shaking his head in frustration.

“Barnaby Brooks hit you with his car and winds up taking you out to dinner.” Muramasa commented. “I don’t care for his sleazy electro pop, but he’s a huge celebrity. He could fuck anyone in Japan, probably.  But you two were inseparable the entire time he was here…”

“And now he’s gone and life is back to normal.” Kotetsu retorted.

“Then why are you still clutching that phone in your hand?” Muramasa asked, pointing to Kotetsu’s cellular. “Hmm?”

“What should I say?” Kotetsu barked. “Should I say that I’m sad? Do you want to know? Do you really, really want to know? Well then, listen up, I’m fucking going out of my mind. I go between wanting to strangle his fat neck and just fuck his brains out! I want him here and I don’t ever want to see him again… I want to laugh about the insanity of it all. I mean, come on! He ran me over with his car. And now I’m sitting here missing him so damn much… I just want him to hurry up and apologize… so I can forgive him…asshole…”

“Call him.”

“I can’t call him.” Kotetsu groaned. “I told him never to call me again… He lied to me! He left Japan without saying goodbye… That’s fucked up…”

“That is pretty fucked up.” Muramasa agreed. “But I look at you and I think maybe it doesn’t really matter…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Muramasa explained. “If he did all that and you still like him… Well, he must be pretty special…”

“Whose side are you on!?!” Kotetsu shouted.

“Yours!” Muramasa shouted back. “Ya fucking blockhead.” Muramasa clenched his fist threateningly. “I oughta knock your head off…”

“I’ll tell Ma.” Kotetsu said so seriously that both men erupted into laughter.

“You would too.” Muramasa complained, walking toward the door. “I’ll be downstairs for a bit. Me and the boys are gonna play some poker if ya wanna join…”

“Shouldn’t you ask my permission first?” Kotetsu asked.

“That’s why I invited you.” Muramasa responded with a shrug.

“You’re incorrigible.” Kotetsu complained.

“But you love me…” Muramasa drawled playfully, reaching down to pull on his shoes.

“B-ye, fucker.” Kotetsu called out.

“Whatever, snitching bastard…”

Kotetsu looked down at his phone before tossing it onto the couch. He cleaned up the mess from the broken lamp and bagged the trashed table for disposal. He took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen. He wrapped an apron around himself and pulled on a pair of yellow, rubber gloves. He filled the sink with soapy water, rearranging the small stack of dirty dishes on the counter.

The door opened and Kotetsu smiled, “ _Okaeri_ , Kaede…” Kaede didn’t respond. “Kaede?” Kotetsu put down the scrubbing brush, leaning slightly toward the living room. “Kae-de? Mura-masa? Is that you?”

“ _Tadaima_.” Barnaby said simply, presenting a bouquet of exquisite blue Forget-Me-Nots and sweet white Anemones.

“ _Okaeri_ …” Kotetsu whispered, grabbing the counter for support. He took a step backward, a hand reaching toward his mouth, as if in pronounced shock. Barnaby walked forward, placing the flowers down on the small kitchen table. He wrapped Kotetsu in his arms tightly, his warm, soft lips pressing against Kotetsu’s.

“I missed you.” Barnaby breathed between kisses.

“Oh, my God…” Kotetsu gasped, his entire body melting against Barnaby. “I… I missed you so much…” Kotetsu inhaled Barnaby’s scent, reaching up with a gloved hand to touch Barnaby’s face. Kotetsu ripped off the cleaning gloves, tossing them into the sink carelessly. He grabbed Barnaby’s face and kissed him passionately, realizing suddenly that Barnaby had a bruising cut above his eye. “You’re hurt.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Barnaby lied, his face swelling.

 “Good… Good… I’m glad…You… you damn mother fucker!” Kotetsu shook his head and took a step back, out of Barnaby’s arms. “You fucking little shit…”

“Uh?” Barnaby seemed frozen for a moment, before a sheepish smile spread across his face. “I can explain.”

“Oh, damn right. You can explain to the police!” Kotetsu shouted, pushing Barnaby from the kitchen and toward the front door.

“The police?” Barnaby asked in shock. He grabbed at the walls, trying to secure himself in place. Kotetsu gave a forceful shove and nearly toppled them both over. “I haven’t committed any crimes!”

“Lying is a crime! Misleading information or something like that!” Kotetsu insisted, twisting his doorknob while holding onto Barnaby’s shirt collar.

“Kotetsu…” Barnaby said, trying to contain a laugh. “Let me explain… There’s no need for the police to get involved…”

“Where are you?” Kotetsu demanded.

“Your house…?”

“Oh, shut up! You know what I meant!” Kotetsu whined. “Where _were_ you?”

“The hotel.” Barnaby answered.

Kotetsu struggled to open the door. He released Barnaby and twisted with both hands. After several moments of struggle, the door finally flew open and Kotetsu jumped in surprise. Muramasa’s two favorite goons were outside the door blocking his exit. “Excuse me! Hey… hey, were you holding this door?”

“Sorry, Kaburagi-san…” the man on the left said with a sly grin. “You need to stay inside.”

“What? That’s some nerve. Let me out…”

“Sorry, Kaburagi-san.” The man on the right said, grinning foolishly. “Boss’s orders. We’re not to let you two out.”

“Ohhhhh…” Kotetsu breathed hotly. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Pardon us.” The man on the left said, nodding toward Barnaby before shutting the door in Kotetsu’s face.

“That sonnuvabitch!” Kotetsu growled, punching the door angrily.

“Kotetsu…”

“He’s in so much trouble when I get out of here…” Kotetsu threatened.

“Kotetsu…”

“What?!” Kotetsu asked, his hands falling down to his sides.

“Turn around and look at me.” Barnaby instructed gently.

Kotetsu turned, his eyes slowly moving up Barnaby’s chest to his handsome face. Barnaby smiled brightly, his pearly teeth flashing. A small laugh escaped his lips, his green eyes creasing behind his glasses. The bruising eye was the only imperfection to be found. Kotetsu swallowed, his eyes finally meeting Barnaby’s. “Yes?”

“I love you.” Barnaby said sweetly.

“I told you, you can’t say that.” Kotetsu breathed, his eyes nearly glowing.

“Oh just shut up, Kotetsu.” Barnaby groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Tell me the truth. Tell me you’re sorry…” Kotetsu demanded, his hands beginning to shake.

“The truth is,” Barnaby explained. “I really like you. But you wouldn’t accept that because I was leaving. You didn’t want to invest yourself into something so fragile and I get that, I do…” Barnaby took a deep breath. “You told me that you couldn’t accept my love until I was ready to give you all of it... So now, here I am…”

“I left Japan.” Barnaby admitted. “That night we spent on the rooftop and in your bedroom… That was the best night of my life… And I spent every single second I could with you until I had to leave…”

“But… but why didn’t you tell me?” Kotetsu asked, shaking his head.

“You asked me not to leave. I didn’t want to leave…” Barnaby began slowly. “So I decided not to.” Barnaby shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. “I went back to England. I recorded 26 new songs. That’s enough for two albums. That fulfills my contract. I hired a new management team, a team that can handle the business side of things for me in England. I terminated the contract on my flat, I moved my stuff into a bin and it’s being shipped here. Hell, I even had Keith start to teach me to read Kanji and Katakana…”

“You could’ve told me…” Kotetsu said softly.

“No.” Barnaby argued. “It isn’t the same unless I actually do it.” Barnaby walked toward the kitchen and grabbed the bouquet of flowers. “If I didn’t have you waiting for me, there’s no way in Hell I could’ve accomplished so much in 30 days.”

“I had no idea.” Kotetsu admitted. “I accidentally put so much pressure on you… I didn’t mean  to… I-”

“Don’t be stupid.” Barnaby said, shaking his head. “I didn’t do this because you expected me to do it. I didn’t do it because it’s what _I_ thought _you’d_ want… I did this because I didn’t want to ever say goodbye…” Barnaby extended the flowers to Kotetsu. “These are for you.”

“Thanks.” Kotetsu mumbled, an embarrassed blush creeping into his cheeks. “They’re pretty.”

“You know what they mean, right?” Barnaby asked.

“No.” Kotetsu said with a laugh. “Not all Japanese people are born knowing the language of flowers… it’s not an ethnic requirement…”

“Shut up.” Barnaby groaned, his pale cheeks flushing. “I feel stupid enough already.”

“It’s not stupid.” Kotetsu admitted, hiding his face behind the thick bouquet. “It’s sweet.”

“The blue flowers are Forget-Me-Nots, they’re for true love and the white flowers, I forgot what they’re called, but they stand for sincerity.”

“That’s beautiful.” Kotetsu whispered. “Thank you for the flowers.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And thanks for coming back.”

“I did that for myself.”

“No really, thanks for coming back.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So…” Kotetsu began cautiously. “Are you… here to… stay?”

“Yes. I am.” Barnaby said with a nod. “Of course, travel is required in my line of work… but I won’t have anywhere to go for a while… And I…”

“Do you have somewhere to stay?” Kotetsu interrupted, resting the flowers in the crook of his arm.

“I’m staying at the same hotel…” Barnaby answered.

Kotetsu shook his head, a sly smile spreading across his face. “Nuh uh.”

“No? I’m not?” Barnaby asked, pointing at himself.

“No, you’re not.” Kotetsu confirmed.

“And where am I staying, Mr. Kaburagi?” Barnaby asked.

“In my dungeon.” Kotetsu said simply. “Forever and ever. You’ll never escape.”

“I’m not sure if that sounds terrible or exciting?” Barnaby said with a laugh.

“It should sound terribly exciting.” Kotetsu answered.

“May I say it now?” Barnaby asked, smiling hopefully.

“No.”

“What? Why?” Barnaby demanded in exasperation.

“Because I want to say it first…” Kotetsu said, stepping toward Barnaby. He wrapped an arm around Barnaby, careful not to crush his bouquet, and rested his head against Barnaby’s chest. His demeanor grew serious, his body emanating heat. “I love you, Barnaby.”

“I love you, Kotetsu.” Barnaby said instantly, pressing a kiss into Kotetsu’s hair. “And I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’re hardly the first to say it…”

“What?”

“I said it that night, before I left…” Barnaby answered smugly.

“What? I didn’t hear you…”

“You were asleep.”

“Well then that doesn’t count, idiot!”

“Yes it does.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“I love you.” Barnaby repeated, pulling Kotetsu against him even more closely.

“Eh! My flowers!” Kotetsu cried out.

“Fuck the flowers... I can buy you more… I can buy you a damn bouquet…every… single …day if you want.” Barnaby murmured between kisses.

“B-B-B-Bunny…” Kotetsu spoke quickly before the next kiss. “Your whole head is just… You look terrible. I tried to ignore it, but the eye is swelling shut…”

“It’s fine… I’m fine… Ignore it.” Barnaby insisted, biting down on Kotetsu’s lip after each kiss.

“What happened to you?” Kotetsu asked, ducking under Barnaby’s arm. He reached up and touched the cut above his eye. “Ouch. Does that hurt?”

“Yes, it does…” Barnaby admitted with a grimace. “Don’t touch it.”

“You look like you got punched in the face.” Kotetsu commented.

“I did.” Barnaby replied shortly.

“Well that’s no fair.” Kotetsu whined playfully. “Who got to hit you? I didn’t get to hit you!”

“Your sweet brother.” Barnaby replied, shoving his hands in his pocket, perturbed.

“Ohhh, don’t get mad.” Kotetsu teased, knocking his shoulder against Barnaby’s.

“He’s lucky I was on a mission or else I would’ve kicked his ass. I didn’t even know who he was when he came up to me…” Barnaby replied coolly. “Old man… who does he think he is anyway?”

“Oh, God…” Kotetsu breathed. “I’m a little concerned right now. Please don’t ever pick a fight with my brother… Or any of his employees… Or really anyone associated with him…”

“I won’t start anything.” Barnaby agreed politely. A strange flicker of light quivered through his green eyes. “But I’ll sure as Hell finish it.”

“Dear wife up in Heaven,” Kotetsu began solemnly, kneeling in front of Tomoe’s altar. “Please protect Bar-na-by Brooks. He’s too young to die.”

“Will you stop…?” Barnaby groaned, pulling Kotetsu to his feet. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you? Now stop moving about!”

“B-Bunny,” Kotetsu murmured. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“No,” Barnaby rasped, shaking his head weakly. “I’m trying to lay on you so I can fall asleep. The only sleep I’ve had was on the plane… the first rest in four days…”

“Say no more.” Kotetsu said, bending at the waist and hoisting Barnaby off the ground. Barnaby protested adamantly, demanding to be put down, but Kotetsu merely shook his head. He carried Barnaby princess-style toward his bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot.  He lowered Barnaby onto his bed gently, lying on top of him, their bodies pressed against each other.

“Hey…” Barnaby breathed, his warm breath fanning across Kotetsu’s face. “I don’t really feel like sleeping anymore.”

“Shhh…” Kotetsu whispered. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

 

**EPILOGUE**

“Is she in bed yet?” Barnaby groaned quietly.

“Not yet…” Kotetsu whispered lowly. He stood in front of his door, his ear pressed against the wood. “She’s still moving around…”

“Jesus Christ.” Barnaby complained. “What the bloody hell is she doing?”

“It sounds like…” Kotetsu breathed in reply. “She’s getting a glass of water… That’s good that means she’ll be heading to bed soon…”

“Kotetsu… just come here… it doesn’t matter that much…”

“Shhh… be patient…” Kotetsu instructed quietly.

“Is she in bed yet?” Barnaby repeated after several seconds.

“I… I don’t know… I can’t hear anything…” Kotetsu mouthed.

“She’s in bed.” Barnaby insisted, sitting on the edge of the bed expectantly. “Now come here.”

“Goodnight, Brooks-san.” Anju called out loudly, knocking her fist against the door. “Ungrateful son, keep it down, I will be trying to sleep…”

“Ma…” Kotetsu shuddered, stepping away from the door in disgust. He looked at Barnaby and shook his head, his lips curled downward in revulsion. “Bunny!”

“What?” Barnaby asked with a laugh, taking off his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. “Why am I in trouble?”

“She knows what we’re doing in here!” Kotetsu complained.

“You have a daughter.” Barnaby pointed out. “You’ve even been married. You’re not a 16 year old kid. She knows you’re doing it…” Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu’s waist tenderly. “Your mother is teasing you… and you’re letting her…”

“You’re probably right…” Kotetsu murmured.

“I’m always right.” Barnaby said simply. “Now, lock that door and get your arse over here.”

“Okay, but we’ve gotta be quiet.” Kotetsu explained, locking the door. “Thin walls…”

“Oh, I’ll make sure you stay nice and quiet…” Barnaby purred. “Let me undress you this time. You always take away all my fun.”

“That’s because you ripped my shirt the first time.” Kotetsu replied shortly. “Ya big, blonde jerk!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Barnaby laughed huskily, pulling Kotetsu onto his lap. “My bad.”

“I don’t think you are sorry.” Kotetsu replied, straddling Barnaby’s thighs.

“Not at all.” Barnaby admitted unashamedly. His hands fumbled with the buttons on Kotetsu’s shirt before he finally managed to remove it. He kissed Kotetsu’s shoulders, paying special attention to the small cluster of freckles just above the arm.

“That kinda tickles…” Kotetsu confessed, biting down on his thick bottom lip and squirming. Barnaby moaned softly, his green eyes narrowing with desire. He leaned his head upward, kissing Kotetsu over and over.

“I’m gonna give you a word.” Barnaby explained, flipping Kotetsu onto the bed beside him. He rolled over, gesturing for Kotetsu to lie in the center. “And if I do anything you don’t like or if you just need me to stop, I want you to say that word and I’ll stop…”

“What?” Kotetsu’s head tilted to the side comically. “Why do I need that?”

Barnaby smiled devilishly, twisting Kotetsu’s shirt tightly before winding it around both of his wrists. Kotetsu struggled against the binds, but his arms were pinned too tightly. “That’s kinda naughty.”

“The word is ‘Pocky’.” Barnaby said, his warm hands brushing along Kotetsu’s exposed stomach. “Say it once or twice so you don’t forget…”

“Pocky?” Kotetsu eyed Barnaby peculiarly. “Pocky…”

“Good boy.” Barnaby breathed, removing his own shirt. He twisted the fabric into a thin strip, placing the cloth into Kotetsu’s mouth like a gag. “Now say it one more time, so I know what to listen for…”

“Pahf-keef.” Kotetsu mumbled around the gag.

“Good.” Barnaby said with a nod. His hands dipping down below Kotetsu’s waistband. “Now let’s get these off…”Barnaby slid Kotetsu pants off and to the floor, groaning as Kotetsu’s skin prickled sensually. He stroked Kotetsu’s muscled thighs, placing several loving kisses along the exposed flesh.

Barnaby’s large, warm hands cupped Kotetsu’s ass greedily, his clothed erection pressed against Kotetsu’s thin underwear. He rocked his hips forward, grinding himself against Kotetsu teasingly. Kotetsu groaned around his gag, his amber eyes burning into Barnaby.

Kotetsu bent his legs and spread them further apart. Barnaby smiled approvingly, holding himself up on one arm and using the other to guide Kotetsu’s hips up and down with his motion. Barnaby exhaled slowly, his entire belly feeling enflamed. He ground against Kotetsu suggestively, both of their clothes growing damp.

Kotetsu murmured unintelligibly, his hands twisting against their binding. Barnaby closed his eyes, the sensation of Kotetsu against him, and the stimulation from Kotetsu’s muffled moans, nearly drove him insane. His eyes snapped open and he removed Kotetsu’s underwear in one swift motion.

Barnaby rolled Kotetsu over, taking in a deep breath as he surveyed Kotetsu’s naked form. He smoothed his hands down Kotetsu’s exquisite back. He tickled the older man’s sides provocatively. He smacked his palm against Kotetsu’s perfect ass; once, then twice, and then once more, until he left a pleasant pink handprint on the caramel-colored skin.

Kotetsu’s stifled moans excited Barnaby and he grew impatient almost instantly. He unzipped his pants, stroking himself absently as he positioned himself behind Kotetsu. He placed a quick kiss between Kotetsu’s shoulder blades and then pushed the tip of his cock against the older man’s entrance.

Kotetsu murmured in encouragement, arching his back with need. Barnaby pushed inside, one hand guiding his cock and the other one Kotetsu’s hip, at the base of his back. He slammed into Kotetsu, pulling out slowly, before thrusting forward again. He found his pace quickly, both hands holding Kotetsu at the waist.

Barnaby pumped into Kotetsu forcefully, their bodies slamming together noisily. He grunted with effort, his toes curling against the bed. Beneath him, Kotetsu mewled behind the gag. His body was hard and taut, his nipples and cock erect and throbbing. His skin was covered in gooseflesh, his body growing increasingly sensitive.

“Such a perfect ass…” Barnaby murmured, watching his cock slide in and out of Kotetsu. “Fuck. You’re so hot.”

 Barnaby reached around Kotetsu, grabbing his cock in his hand. He stroked slowly, paying special attention to the tip. Kotetsu’s knees gave way and he slid down into the bed. Barnaby paused and, pulling out slightly, gently rolled Kotetsu onto his back.

Kotetsu moaned loudly, his gag soaked through and his amber eyes wide and vacant. Barnaby thrust into Kotetsu, the older man wrapping his legs around him. With one hand Barnaby caressed Kotetsu’s wet thigh and with the other he rubbed Kotetsu’s dripping cock. He leaned over, his sculpted stomach, arms and back flexing with effort, and he kissed Kotetsu’s gagged mouth desirously.

Kotetsu freed himself from his bindings, his hands gripping at Barnaby’s hips. He urged the younger man forward, commanding the pace. Barnaby smiled, a groan escaping his lips. Sweating profusely, he pounded Kotetsu, the entire bed shifting and groaning with the motion.

Barnaby cursed beneath his breath, his pace slowing abruptly. “I’m gonna cum…” Barnaby sat back, watching himself move in and out of Kotetsu. His cheeks flushed deeply, his nose, ears and neck turning pink. His hips nearly stopped, his entire body growing rigid. His body shook as he orgasmed, ejaculating deep inside of Kotetsu. Barnaby stroked Kotetsu with both hands, finishing him off just moments behind.

Barnaby pulled out, hissing excitedly as cum dripped from Kotetsu. He smeared the semen with his hands, pinching and grabbing at Kotetsu’s thighs. Kotetsu groaned and squirmed, reaching up and finally removing the gag from his mouth. He tossed the wet shirt at Barnaby, hitting him in the face.

“Did you like it?” Barnaby asked, leaning down and kissing Kotetsu lovingly.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu breathed, looking down at the mess all over his body. “Don’t get cocky though.”

“Ha.” Barnaby sat back on his feet.

“Laugh all you want.” Kotetsu murmured, standing up slowly. He rubbed his lower back and then his belly, grimacing slightly. “You’re changing the sheets while I go shower. No way I’m sleeping in that mess.”

“Okay…” Barnaby pouted. “Didn’t you want another round?”

“I am 40 years old…” Kotetsu gasped. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“No.” Barnaby sulked.

“Oh and start the sheets. Use two detergent pods and cold water.” Kotetsu instructed.

“Oh, what?” Barnaby groaned.

“Hurry the fuck up.” Kotetsu growled. “And when you’re finished…” Kotetsu drawled seductively. “Come and wash my back…”

Barnaby smiled crookedly, his green eyes sparkling mischievously. “Hai.”


End file.
